I Would Kill
by Emily Archor
Summary: My friends and I are all otakus. Imagine how crazy everything will get if we end up having Hetalia units...AWESOME! I Would Kill is my version of Kill Me Now by Swirly592. I suggest you read that first to understand this. And it's rated M for reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Don't kill me! This is my point of view/version of 'Kill Me Now' by Swirly592. So another words~ I recommend you all read the following fics (especially Kill Me Now):**

**Kill Me Now by Swirly592  
>Kill Me Later by livvykitty<br>Killer Good Time by MoonlightMew513**

"Hey, Emily! Do you want Chinese food?" One of my friends asked me. I was about to answer, but then I suddenly remember this story.

"Oh, hey! I remembered I broke this guy's leg, this story involves food! I was alone at home and very hungry! As you all know, I suck at cooking! So being the girl that I am, I snuck out and went to find food. I bump into this guy who so happened to be a pizza guy. He was delivering this family-sized pizza. I went up to the guy and asked him, 'Hey! C-can I have that?' and I tried my puppy-eyes! He stared at me then said, 'No'. I was really hungry, so I decided to take it by force. He turned to close the car door and I took my chance to snatch the pizza box from his hand! But the dude was quick! He grabbed my hand but I pushed him against his car. Then the bastard started yelling 'RAPE!', I was like telling him to stop! But no~ he had to try to go and hit me! So I accidentally slammed the car door- which was still open- against his leg. He started crying and I called the cops. Later I found out his leg was broken. So that's how I broke his leg!" I finished my story, which pretty much made no sense to them. They all stared at me in confusion, with a 'wtf?' expression.

Hi~ my name is Emily! The very strange, the very weird, the very random person! I have long, red, wavy hair with green eyes. I like wearing lolita dresses (but I LOVE wearing my favorite pirate outfit).

The friends I live with are awesome!

There's Em who's the mellow type! She has short, blonde hair and blue/green eyes. Don't know much about her.

Mora, mainly known as Moon, has long, auburn brown hair. She has dark blue eyes and wears glasses that I think look good on her.

Chloe is very funny. She looks like any other girl, but she does worst then any girl if you piss her off. She's short, but doesn't like to be reminded of that. Hehe, reminds me of someone.

The tallest of our group is Lorelei. She has long, dark hair that's braided most of the time. She has very pretty hazel eyes and is very pale. She's not sick...that's just her. To me, she's a little suspicious.

Kitty is fun to be around. Her hair is black and long with the tips dyed white. She wears a cute cat-ear headband. Though, I hate it when she calls me a leprechaun. I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A LEPRECHAN!

Finally~ Morgan! She is like the BOSS! She isn't 'bossy', only when it's nessesary to her. She's not insane, which makes life possible for us. She was kind enough to let us all live with her. We're one strange group that likes to consider everyone as FAMILY! (anyway~ back to the story!)

"We asked if you wanted Chinese for dinner…" Morgan sighed. Oh. Yeah, forgot about that. I could tell Morgan knew I was one strange friend of hers.

"You did? Heh, I guess Chinese is good, aru." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. We all laughed as we're all Otakus.

"I'll go call in an order then~!" Chloe said. She hopped up and went to order the food.

"DON'T CLOSE IT!" I heard within seconds. We all ran to where Moon was with Morgan. They were both on the computer looking at something.

"Moon, it's just a pop-up." Lorelei said.

"Morgan! It's for Hetalia! 'CONGRATULATIONS! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units!' Click it!" Moon said excitedly. I perked up to the words 'Hetalia' and 'Free Hetalia Units'.

"It's a scam. All that will happen is Morgan's computer will gain a virus. And that's the ONLY computer we have." Em stated. I guess that was true...but still.

"Thank you Em. Now I'm just gonna c-AHH!" Kitty pounced on Morgan causing her to click on the computer.

"Hi~! What were you fighting about? I forgot." Kitty said cheerfully.

"We were saying… SHIT!" Morgan stared at the computer at horror as she realized what she clicked. We all looked over her shoulder to see the words:

'_Thank you. Your first Unit will arrive in 3-5 business days!'_

"Kitty… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Morgan shouted. She got up and began to chase Kitty. We all stood back and watched. Some of us laughing, while others...just stared.

x x x

It was early in the morning, and I was up writing my yaoi, like always. As I was getting to the smut part, I heard a knock at the door. I groaned. Really! At this time! I sighed as I got up and went to open the door. Standing at the door was a guy with a big box behind him. I could see a truck with a Flying Mint Bunny on it...I am too obsess with Hetalia.

"Um, Morgan Freeley?" The guy asked. I shook my head.

"Nope! Hey, what's in the box?" I asked.

"This is for Morgan Freeley. Is this the wrong address?" He looked over my shoulder.

"No, this is the right address. I'll go get her." I left the man and snuck into Morgan's room. She was sound asleep. Too bad I have to wake her up. I giggled to myself. I walked towards her bed and peeked over it. I pinched her nose. Within seconds, she was gasping for air.

"I can't breathe!" I watched as Morgan regained her breath. "Now, what is it?"

"You have a package to sign for" I said with my 'innocent smile'.

"I. Hate. You. It's freaking Saturday. IN THE SUMMER." Morgan shouted. God, I love annoying my friends.

"Love you too." I said as I headed back to my yaoi. But...I couldn't write. Being as curious as I was, I needed to know what was in that box! I went to spy on Morgan, who was at the front door. After signing the clip-board-thingy, she pulled out her oh-so-trusty blow horn and pressed the button. In an instant, everyone was pouring out.

"What the hell do you want us up for?" Moon said darkly. I knew everyone was probably mad about getting up this early.

"Well, we seem to have some box on the steps. Apparently, it's the unit Kitty 'persuaded' me to order." Morgan said. She ignored the death glares she was getting.

"You're welcome!" Kitty said. I tried not to giggled at the angry glare Morgan shot her.

"Shouldn't you... see what is exactly in the box first?" Chloe yawned. She handed Morgan a manual thing. I watched as Morgan's face fell as she opened the first page.

"Kitty…" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Again. We all watched as Morgan chased Kitty around, ready to kill her. I sighed, I smiled placed on my face. I love it here! I would kill just to stay in this awesome family.


	2. Chapter 2

"IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou…" Morgan chanted at Kitty but was quickly stopped by Em.

"I think we get it." She said.

"Besides, it can't be someone that bad~!" Kitty said cheerfully as she opened a book/manual guide that came with the box. I peeked over her shoulder. It read:

_**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts._

"Kitty, this is bad. We have Prussia."

"Prussia? YAY~! Open it!" Lorelei was all happy. I could instantly tell that this is a Prussia Fangirl.

"What is a unit anyways?" Chloe asked, tilting her head to the side. Morgan shrugged. Isn't a unit like um...something with math? Ugh! Math...

"We'll find out. Now, let's read this manual thing." ...My eyes -as well as everyone else's- grew wide and I somehow managed to hold in my laughter. They were describing Prussia's 'length'. Pft!

"Who wrote this? They are a bit perverted…" They are not~...I'm gonna put this information to good use. Kukukuku~

"Hey! Here's the bit we need!" Moon said as she pointed to a section in the book. It read:

_**Removal of your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT from Packaging**_

_Due to your unit's volatile, rash nature, removing your unit from his box may prove to be quite the challenge. For your safety, we have provided a list of ways in which to wake him up, as improperly waking him will result in agony for you and all nearby._

_1. Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you._

_2. Set a plate of Austrian apple strudel next to the box, or play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are a RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit, and will try to ninja-jump you; reprogram him fast enough and he will not try to rape you._

_3. Stand next to the box and say anything in Russian, preferably with the best accent you can manage. Your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will tremble hard enough for the box to shake, and then you can open it and he will cry with joy at the fact that you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit; he will also be very submissive to anything you want. If you would like a defiant unit, stand far, far away - preferably at a distance from which you need a microphone - and call your unit by 'Kaliningrad'. The box lid will fly off and your unit will go into a rage, searching for an IVAN BRAGINSKI; reprogram him quickly to avoid major damage to your house._

_4. Activate his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down._

"One and two are out… I wonder if we'll ever get a unit that can cook. It would be nice not to eat take-out…" Chloe stated. Yeah...I don't think pizza and Chinese food are really good for our health, anyway.

"That's what you think about Chloe? Not the fact that there is an awesome guy stuck in a box? Let's just activate Gilbird." Lorelei took the small box on top of the other box.

"I'll get the crowbar!" Kitty shouted and was then gone in a blink of an eye. Wait. Did she say 'crowbar'? Since when were we allowed to have stuff like that? I'm buying myself a metal bat!

"Quick! Open it before she comes back!" Morgan said. Quickly, we all began to open the small box. In the box was a small, puffy, yellow ball.

"Pi~?" The yellow chick shook then began to fly around the room. Me~h! He's so CUTE! I just want to chase him and squeeze the life out of him. But, before I can start chasing Gilbird, Prussia beat me to it.

"Hey buddy!" How the hell did he get out the box?

"Guys! I'm back! Oh! Prussia!" Kitty came back with crowbar in hand.

"Kesese! I'm glad you know the awesomeness that is me! But who are you chicks?" The 'so-called-awesome' one asked us.

"I'm Em." She simply stated.

"Hiya~! I'm Kitty! We should be friends!" Friends with Prussia? ...Wouldn't last long.

"Mora, but I prefer to be called Moon." Prussia nodded, which I guess was a good response.

"Emily. Dare insult me and you lose you 'five meters'." I said happily.

"I'm Chloe. Call me short and I do the same as Emily." Kukukuku~ I watched as Prussia backed away from Chloe and I.

"I'm Lorelei and I love you! Marry me!" Kawaii~ a confession. Though, poor girl had to be pulled away from Prussia by Morgan.

"And I'm Morgan. This is our lovely home." She spun around. Then Prussia did something that made feel sooo uncomfortable. He looked us up and down. The bastard is probably putting us in some strange outfits, OR WORST! He's remembering us so we can appear in his fantasies! ...Where do these ideas even come from? Well, for whatever perverted reason Prussia decided to check us out, Lorelei was in heaven. Morgan was gonna kill the Prussia, I can sense it.

"Morgan, don't hurt him yet. All he was doing was complimenting us." Complimenting us? I highly doubt it!

"If he ends up raping me, I blame you." Morgan said. She shouldn't worry. He'll probably be hiding from Lorelei.

* * *

><p><em>And he reached out to touch the innocent face of Michael.<em>

_"A-Alex...please. I love you, not Jack! It was a mistake! Believe me!" Michael tried to hold back his tears. Alex wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed Michael._

_"It's okay. I know what that bastard did. I love you too. I'll touch you in all the places he touched you. I'll kiss you in all the places he kissed you. I'll replace his marks with mine. You'll be mine and he'll know it!" Alex kissed Michael again. A kiss filled with so much passion and lo-_

I instantly stopped writing...I sensed something! I'm not sure what, but I sense something. Meh~ I placed my yaoi (paper and pencil...and a drawing I drew with it...) under my bed and went to look around. I spotted Prussia on the couch, which I have to admit. It's a comfy place! I went into the kitchen and saw Morgan reading something. I peeked over her shoulder.

"Morgan, what are you- IS THAT YAOI?" I shouted. In an instant, all the girls were behind me.

"Yeah. You know where I keep it." Morgan said. Wait, seriously? I thought for a moment...then another moment...and another moment.

"You never told us. You and your possessiveness." Chloe said. There was awkward silence- WAIT! I do remember! I accidentally sniffed it out and found it's 'secret' location. Suddenly, I noticed Prussia walking in. He looked pale, like if he saw a...ghost...OMG! ARE THERE GHOST IN HERE? I suppressed a squeal, because, yes. I am a ghost fan. Anyway~

"Eep! Are you ok baby?" Lorelei rushed to Prussia. Suddenly, he holds up one of Morgan's doujinshis.

"W-why…why do you have this?" he asked. Haha, was it Germcest? Morgan got up and smacked Prussia. She grabbed her doujinshi and asked, "Where did you find this?"

"Your room…" Suddenly, I realized everyone went for the yaoi. DAMN! I followed them into Morgan's room.

"I CALL THE GERITA~!" Kitty shouted and started digging through the stash of yaoi. Everyone quickly went to find a doujinshi of their favorite pairing. I only stood there, watching them. I felt like crying...

"Emily? What's wrong?" I started crying.

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH PAIRING I LOVE!"

* * *

><p>Prussia has been here for two days and is already complaining. He wants beer. DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE HAVE BEER? I feel sorry for poor Morgan having to deal with the majority of his whining. I want to help her, I really do! I'm currently standing in front of a case of beer.<p>

"Sorry, miss. But you can't buy that." I turned around and saw a guy who worked here.

"Is that so?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"It's so." Then he turned around to walk away.

I reacted quickly. "WAIT! Uh...what if I pay you?" The man stared at me.

"No."

"I'll pay you ten dollars!" I said. What? I was gonna give him five.

"No. Miss, you aren't the first underage person who asked me the same question. And the last person had paid me over 156 dollars." Damn...

"Emily~ let's go!" Kitty called out. I glared at the guy then walked out, but stopped. I saw...CHOCOLATE! I must buy it!

"Quick! I want this!" I slammed a box of chocolate bars. The clerk looked at me then the candy. He looked around and sighed. I paid the dude then ran off to catch up with Kitty.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Uh...needed to say bye." I lied.

"Liar. But if you give me five chocolate bars, I won't tell anyone" She said with an 'innocent smile'.

"One"

"Four"

"Two"

"THREE" We both said.

"Are you happy?"

"No! Are you happy?"

"No."

"Deal" We nodded and did an insane handshake. Then we headed to home sweet home!

* * *

><p>When we got there...<p>

"We're back and- MYRNA!" Kitty dropped the groceries and was hugging the poor girl in an instant.

"Kitty~ the groceries" I whined.

"SALMON!" Suddenly, Morgan was all over the salmon. She rubbed it against her face while the rest of us just stared. I started to pick up the gorceries Kitty dropped with the help of Moon.

"Huh, you need a room Prussia." I heard Morgan said. I nodded and placed the groceries on the table.

"He can be next to me!" Lorelei said and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I was going to say that was a bad idea, but whatever." Moon shrugged and walked away. Soon everyone was leaving to do their own business.

"Kitty, help me-" I turned around and found Kitty curled up and sleeping on the chair. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it by myself." I said to myself as I started putting awa the food. I quickly found my chocolate and put it aside. Once I was done putting away the groceries, I picked up my box of chocolates and headed to my room.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW YOU DAMN FUCKING PERVERT!" I heard Morgan scream. Prussia then tumbled out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"She looks hot." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such an idiot." I opened the door to my room. But before I was able to get in, Prussia snatched a chocolate bar from my box.

"Whatever." He said and walked away with the chocolate in hand. I stood there...then I glared at the soon-to-be-dead-unit

"Prussia~" I said darkly. He turned around but before he could open his mouth, I swang my bat out of nowhere.

"Give me my chocolate, and no one gets hurt. Kukukuku~" He gulped and threw the chocolate bar at me. I grabbed the chocolate and smiled at him.

"Good boy! Well, bye~" I put the bat away and skipped into my room.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed the Myrna had left. Too bad. I was writing my yaoi and like always I was getting to a good part. BUT SOMETHING HAS TO RUIN IT!<p>

"Emily~" Kitty sing-sanged.

"Yeah?" I didn't look up and continue to write.

"Have I told you that you look like a leprechaun~?" I froze...did she say...L-leprechaun? I turned to her slowly.

"_What the fuck did you say?_"

"You. Look. Like. A. Leprechaun." She said slowly. I took out my bat and began chasing Kitty.

"I. Am. NOT. A. _LEPRECHAUN!_" I shouted.

"But you do look like a leprechaun! The hair and the dress and-" I grabbed a bean bag (I carry those around for fun) and threw it at her. "Emily! That hurts!"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. We all fell silence, not making a sound.

"Well, who's going to answer it?" Moon asked. Morgan groaned and went to opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Another delivery." I heard the delivery man say. I was quickly behind Morgan, already ignoring Kitty.

"Are you always going to be delivering here? If so, I think knowing your name would be nice. 'Delivery Dude' isn't a great name in my opinion." I like it. Delivery Dude...hehe.

"I'm Mark, Miss Freeley." Morgan just stared at 'Mark'.

"That's the first time someone has called me that…"

"Because you aren't awesome enough to be called something formal!" Prussia shouted. I quickly covered my ears, but I could still hear Morgan shout.

"SHUT UP PRUSSIA! Anyways, I'm either going to hate or somehow actually like you depending on this unit."

"Where do you want this?" Mark asked.

"Living room would be nice…" Morgan said. I followed Mark into the living room. Then the Delivery Dude left.

"GUYS! NEW UNIT!" Morgan shouted. Everyone was quickly in the living room.

"Who is it?" Em said tiredly. I watched as Morgan began to read the manual.

"Can it cook?" Chloe asked.

"It's England." Morgan and everyone else's faces dropped. Wait...did...they say...E-england? I couldn't help but smile and let a small squeal out.

"Damn. I wanted to live until I was at least 50…" I ignored the comment. YAY! WE HAVE ENGLAND! I would kill anyone who gets near him!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay! We have England!" I said happily, ignoring the glare I was getting from Morgan.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to die because of food. In case you don't remember, his cooking is posionous to average people." Morgan said. I waved it off. Come on! He's food can't be that bad! It's not like I'm in any position to judge when I can't even make my own food!

"Shouldn't we be focused on how to wake up England?" ...Kitty said? I must have heard wrong. Nope! I heard right.

"Guys, are we going to open him or not?" Em said, holding the manual in hand. Suddenly, Prussia snatched it out of her hands, earning a glare.

"The awesomeness that is me shall read it!" I didn't know he could read!

**_Removal of your ARTHER KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging_**

_Awakening your ARTHER KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of fail-safe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which may result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry- he won't really hurt you, unless you are a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit._

_1. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few meters away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behavior" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then._

_2. Play either "Saving Grace" or "the Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. if you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will yell at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box. Again, once he notes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him._

_3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles-preferably scotch or whiskey-together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying pieces of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHER KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him._

_4. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behavior._

_5. If you are certain shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly._

"Hmm... I say we go with number 4!" Moon said. Will that really be a good idea? Meh! Who am I to ruin fun!

"Moon, in case you forgot, we don't know how to cook spanish OR French food..." Morgan stated. I do know how to make Spanish food! Oh wait...nevermind...I think I blew a house up once...

"Guys! I have an idea!" Lorelei said. Awesome Ideas!

* * *

><p>Worst. Idea. EVER!<p>

"Why am I the France?" I said, waving my arms around frantically.

"Simple. you are good at French. Same reason why Morgan is Spain." I'm good at a lot of languages!

"Let's just get this over with... Ah! Hola Inglaterra! Cómo estás? Usted sabe, hay que salir a dar unos tomates conmigo **_(Ah! Hello England! How are you? You know, you should go out for some tomatoes with me!)_**" Morgan said, shaking her head. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my 'French' side.

"Bonjour Angleterre! Après vous sortez de cette boîte, nous devrions aller dans la chambre pour amuser, non _**(_**Hello England! After you get out of this box, we should go into the bedroom for some fun, no?)**_**_Ohonhonhon~" No one better ask me how I knew these words.

We can hear England laughing from inside the box. Suddenly, he burst out of the box! "Ha! Do you two want your asses beat AGAIN?" he said...I could feel my face flush red and my heartbeat go insanely fast. My whole body tremble with the urge to hug him. Yes, he affects me that much!

"I'm sorry! Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your queen you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish 'n chips! Please don't hurt me!" I heard Morgan say frantically. But I paid no mind to that. "What?"

"Are you related to Italy or something?" Prussia asked.

"Well, I'm Italian if that's what you mean." I CAN'T TAKE IT!

"IGGY!" I pounced on him, giving him a really tight hug!

* * *

><p>Okay. I might have lost control of myself. Now, I locked myself in my closet. I can't believe I did that! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!<p>

...

Well, depressed time is over! I got out of the closet and started walking around.

"Is it true?" I heard someone say. Is that Kitty's voice?

"Is what true?" That's England's voice! I quickly ducked behind the wall and listen in on their conversation.

"The electric guitar tattoo on your hip~?" What?...WHAT? No way! I quickly ran into my room and wrote this information down.

"Well," I smirked, "I know what my plans are now~"

* * *

><p>"They do sound hot, right?" Moon and I were having a conversation about British accents.<p>

"God! They are! But...hm...I LOVE the Australian accent better! Though the British accent's always get me first. Maybe I prefer them. Mm, this is hard to choose. Imagine if...you..." Quickly, we both notice a certain Brit sitting VERY close by. I could feel myself blushing again.

Moon stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms."Eavesdropper. How mean!"

"But I was-"

"Hey! Who wants salmon?" Morgan asked. No one said anything. I honestly don't like fish except tuna.

"Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!" Morgan glared at us.

"I would like some." Kitty said. Everyone, except Moon, agreed. I only agreed to be nice.

"Fuck you guys! You do this every damn time we have fish!" Morgan yelled.

"That is not anyway a young lady should talk." I turned and found England glaring at Morgan.

"Well, I can speak anyway I want _eyebrows_." Morgan and England had their little glaring contest. I knew this isn't going to end well if someone doesn't do something soon! Quickly, Chloe got up and pushed Morgan out the room.

"Well, you've done it now Nii-Nii." Kitty smacked England upside the head.

"Don't hit Iggy!" I shouted to Kitty and began chasing her with bean bags in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_I stood there. Just standing there. Standing still. Horrified. Watching the town burn. Watching the people running around. Watching my friends kill everyone. In a blink of en eye, my friends were standing in front of me._

_"You're worthless!"_

_I am?_

_"We hate you!"_

_You do?_

_"You don't belong with us!"_

_I...don't?_

_"You should die!"_

_I...should...?_

_Suddenly, they grabbed me and threw me on a rock. My head hanging, ready to be cut right off. Then, there was Her! Some demon-like lady. Her body, so bony, her hair, all spiky, her fangs, huge, and her nails, sharp as knives. She walked towards me. I could feel my heart beating fast, my eyes growing wide, tears dripping. I wanted to scream but...I couldn't.  
>Why?<em>

_"Kill her. Kill her. Kill her"_

_I didn't realized...the woman had stabbed me. And slowly, she started to tear me in half. She was sawing off my limbs. The pain spreading all over me._

_"Die"_

_Help._

_"Die!"_

_Someone._

_"DIE!"_

_PLEASE!_

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing hard, my eyes were still wide with terror. My face stained with my tears. I noticed my head was hanging from my bed. I slowly brought myself up and backed all the way on the bed. I found my stuff-dog. I quickly grabbed him and buried my face in him. I let little sobs escape. What was that all about? It felt so real!

Minutes passed by, I finally calmed down. I laid my head back down on my bed. I think it's best if I go back to sleep. I stared up into the darkness. The room was completely dark, I literally couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

More minutes passed and I was still awake. I'm terrified! There's no way I can actually sleep! I got up and decided to go sleep with one of my friends. I opened the door and left my room. Who should I ask? Moon? Chloe? Kitty?

Wait! W...what if they get mad at me? F-for waking them up! I don't want them to be mad at me or get yelled at. Plus...in that nightmare...they...

_"You're worthless!"_

__"We hate you!"__

___"You don't belong with us!"___

____"You should die!"____

I could feel the tears forming again. I wiped them away and tried to ignore the pain in my chest. M..maybe I can sleep with one of the units. We have...Prussia. I don't think I should! England...? I blushed at the thought. Well, he's my only choice.

I walked towards his room with Inu-kun tucked safely under my arm. Hopefully he doesn't notice my pajamas, which is just my shorts and my large, long-sleeved shirt.

I stood in front of his door. I'm not sure about this now, but...I knocked on the door twice. I didn't hear an movement, nor any hint of the door being opened. I was about to turn away when suddenly the door opened. It startled me and I was quick enough to stop myself from screaming.

"Emily?"

"E-E-England!" I blushed at the sight of him again. He looked even more handsome~

"Love?" I snapped from my daze, and tried not to squeal at what he called me.

"S-sorry. I...I just-"

"Are you okay?" he asked. I bit my lower lip. I brought Inu-kun up to my chest and held him tightly.

"C-can I sleep with you?" I asked, blushing lightly.

"U-Um. S-sure." He stuttered. How cute! He stepped aside and allowed me in.

* * *

><p>I was still awake as I stared up at the ceiling. I was still shaken up about the whole nightmare thing.<p>

"Emily?" I guess he hasn't fallen asleep, either.

"Um, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked me, again.

"Mn! I'm fine." I nervously looked away.

"Then, can you explain to me why you came here?" I could feel him staring at me.I know I look like crap right now.

"I just...had a nightmare. Haha it was stupid, really!" I tried to make it seem like nothing.

"About what?" God, he's persistent. But...should I really tell him?

"It was just a stupid nightmare! You know, like a monster chasing me!" I nervously laughed. Well, I wasn't lying.

"You don't have to tell me. But, I really would like to know." Kyah~ why is he so sweet? We both stood quiet for a couple of more minutes. I sighed. I think it's best to just let it off my chest.

"W-well, you see." I told him as much as I can remember. He watched me as I broke into tears again. Suddenly, I could feel his arms around me, his warmth surrounding me. My eyes grew wide as my face grew hot.

"You're afraid of being alone." He told me. "I guess you can say...that I can relate to that feeling." The tears were coming back. I buried my face into his chest and began to cry. Sure. I may look like a cry a lot. And I do. But these tears...they're real!

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what time it was, but I suddenly woke up to someone singing. I realized England was next to me, his arm wrapped around me. I slowly go up, causing his arm to slipped down to my waist. OH GOD! I looked up at his face. Strands of hair were on it, his lips were parted a little, and he breathed in and out slowly. KYAH! HE LOOKS SO- I let out a squeal. I quickly threw my hands over my mouth, but it was too late. He woke up.<p>

"Emily? What time is it?" His eyes fluttered opened. He blushed when he realized were his arm rested. He quickly removed it and apologize.

"It's okay." I said with a smile. We both looked towards the door when we heard the singing. Someone was in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>We had decided to check out the singing only to find Kitty crying. I moved my hand up to my chest. I think I know why she's crying. I couldn't just stand here and watched her cry. I wanted to go to her and comfort her. I backed up, accidentally bumping into England. I signaled England to run for it, but it was too late. Kitty caught us.<p>

"… What?" she asked.

"We heard singing and we followed it here…" England said.

"Then we heard sobbing! Is it about _that _again?" I asked.

"Yes it was. Thanks for your concer- WAIT!" Kitty shouted, startling us. "How could you have _BOTH _heard me? England's room is the only one by the kitchen!"

"Well uh you see…"

"It's a long story and you hate those and uh um…"

"Shorten it then!" She demanded.

"I was sleeping with Iggy!" I blurted out. Then...I suddenly realized what I just said. "NOT THAT WAY! Um, I had a nightmare and ran to his room! I slept beside him!"

"Aha! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she said.

"N-no…" England stuttered. Kitty rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. I sighed.

"That was awkward" I said with a small laugh.

"Indeed it was." England agreed. "Um...can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"You know why she was crying, right?" he asked. I just love how caring he is!

"Yeah. But it's not in my place to say anything. Sorry." I looked down.

"Oh. It's alright." He gave me a small smile, making me blush.

"Well, let's get on back, shall we?" I said with my own smile. I was about to turn when I suddenly felt England grab my arm.

"W-wait." He said. I turned around, my eyes grew wide as I realize his lips were on mine! Wait! England...is k-kissing me? Sadly, we pulled apart. My face was so red, but I continue to stare at him.

"Um… Good night kisses keep the nightmares away…" He said. I could tell he was embarrassed. "Well, good night!" He was gone. I didn't move. I was still in heaven. I brought my fingers up to my lips were he kissed me. They were still warm.

"Yo Emily!" I was startled by Kitty's voice.

"How much did you see?" I asked her.

"Everything!" She said cheerfully.

"You better not tell…" I said quietly. Kukukuku~ she'll be dead if she tells anyone. She gulped, laughing nervously.

"Not a soul!" She promised. I nodded and went back to my room. I felt like it might be too awkward it I went back to his room.

* * *

><p>I woke to great smell of bacon and eggs! Mm~! I climbed off my bed and went into the kitchen. I found Kitty asking Morgan if she wanted some bacon and eggs, but Morgan refused. She took a muffin instead.<p>

"We need beans with this" I mumbled to myself. I took a seat at the table and began eating. As I was eating Moon came down. She picked up a muffin like the one Morgan got for herself. As she was passing through she ruffled England's hair.

"Moon!" I swung at her but (luckily for her) she dodge it and walked towards Morgan. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Morgan got up and headed to opened the door. I got up with a piece of bacon hanging in my mouth. I followed everyone to the door and munched on my bacon.

"Maybe it's Romania" Myrna said.

"You and your vampire fetish." Morgan stated. Wait? She has a vampire fetish?

"It could be Italy..." Aw~ Em is an Italy-Fangirl~!

"Watch this be France. Just watch." Morgan began to unstrapped the manual.

***sigh* Sorry I took so long for this. I can explain!**

**_School+Tests+High School Applications+Boredom+Writer's Block+Distractions+Laziness=NUTS_**

**NUTS=No Updating The Stories**

**So yeah~**

**Oh! And the nightmare I wrote about is one of the recent nightmares I had. It seriously scared the crap out of me! But, I woke up with my head hanging from the couch not the bed. Plus, my father was the only one who was there to comfort me. So there we are! I'll try updating more sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's not France..." Morgan said. Everyone stared at her.

"Well, who is it? This is getting boring!" Lorelei said, getting a little irritated. She tried to hug Prussia but he was trying to push her back. What an ass.

"Romania." Myrna cheered. Chloe began to read a note that was attached:

_'Dear owner of this manual,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to try out some of our newer units. These trial units include Norway, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Ukraine, Greece, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Belarus, Seychelles, Egypt, Monaco, Australia, Romania, fem!Romano, fem!Italy, male!Hungary, and fem!China. We hope you enjoy you're units._

_Flying Mint Bunny Corporation'_

Okay. I have to admit. I got so happy when I heard Greece, Australia and Male!Hungary!

"Shit! Not only do we have units, we'll be getting trial ones too!" Morgan fell to her knees!

"Myrna! We haven't read the manual yet!" Moon and Em were trying to hold Myrna back as she tried to open the box.

I found the manual and decided to read through it. Sadly...I couldn't.

"What does it say?" England asked.

"I can't read it! It's in Romanian!" I complained. I turned my head and found Chloe fighting with Lorelei. I looked around for Kitty's help but found her talking with...I white orb? I shook my head and went back to the manual. I'll have to ask her about that later.

* * *

><p>Grill Night! The night where we all spend our time outside and make some food! How awesome is it? Well...it depends. If you take happy pills, IT'S AWESOME! If not, then...it's a mess. Tonight was Kitty's turn to choose the meal and she chose steak!<p>

England wanted to help cook up the steak but Em wouldn't let him! "No! Don't use the grill England!" She was trying to pull him away from the grill.

"Em! Don't be mean to Iggy!" I marched between them. We both glared at each other and began arguing. England backed off, knowing something might happen.

"He's mine!" I heard someone shout. I turned away from Em

"No he's not!" Oh. It's Chloe and Lorelei arguing. I walked away, letting Em win. I sat down and began to eat my steak viciously. Best to watch how the scene plays out. England already gave up at trying to use the grill and decided to just sit and eat.

I noticed poor Myrna and Moon were got in the middle of Chloe and Lorelei's fight. Kitty was laughing at the whole thing. I found Morgan giving Romania her steak and...blushing! Wait...blushing? I giggled. More useful information~! Morgan got up and went into the house followed by Moon. Right when Romania was about to eat the steak, Kitty got up and snatched it from him.

"MIIIINE!"

* * *

><p>"Inu-kun~" I laid on my bed, feeling really bored. I woke up about an hour ago. I just wasn't sleepy. I petted Inu-kun, having the urge to pet a real dog. Suddenly, I heard the door bell ring. I was about to get up and open it.<p>

"Yo, peoples! Meet our new housemate!" I heard Morgan shout. Followed by, "No need to come guys! Just another animal!"

I perked up and dashed towards the adorable barking sounds. What~? I absolutely LOVE ALL ANIMALS! Even bugs/insects/arachnids and such!

* * *

><p>"And so begins our fist ever girls only meeting!" I announced all proud and happy!<p>

"What did you want to talk about? We don't have all day." Morgan said.

"Plus, it's 9:00 at night." Kitty stated. It's not THAT late.

"Well, now that we have very cute units living here, who do you want to arrive next?" I asked. No. I know we can't control the units we get. I was just really curious and bored. That's when the idea of a meeting came to mind~!

"Italy~!" Em waved her arms around.

"_No_, Canada." Moon glared at us.

"No one." I could sense Morgan was praying.

"But what if we get Norway or Romano? You won't feel the same way." I saw Moon smirking. New information, check!

"I-I doubt t-that! Besides..." I smile at how Morgan was blushing. She then took her ipod and began to listen to music.

"Hey! We should throw a party! And invite the guys!" Myrna said. A party? Um...I'm no so sure.

"They live here, droga_** (**_Idiot)_****_" Morgan stated. Myrna pouted and crossed her arms. After that, everyone decided to leave. Meanies.

* * *

><p>"Emily?" I heard my name and felt a hand gently shaking me. I woke up with a jolt and quickly went for my bean bags. I froze when I noticed it was Myrna.<p>

"Oh. Myrna, you scared the crap out of me!" I placed my bean bags back.

"Sorry! But Kitty made muffins and-" I dashed to the muffins! Only to stop at the sight of TWO boxes!

"Are you going to wake them?" Chloe asked.

"No." Morgan simply said.

"But what if it's one of my buds?"

"Even more reason not to, Prussia."

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?"

"Yes."

"Won't they be mad?" I asked.

"If you're so worried, open them yourself." I was about to but Kitty-

"Ok~!"

"DON'T DO IT KITTY!"

* * *

><p>"Guys! It's France and Spain!" Kitty announced. Wait, then that means...BAD TOUCH TRIO~! I love the bad touch trio.<p>

"Mierda, mierda, mierda! _**(_**Shit, shit**_**_**** shit!)****" Morgan began to curse.

"Quien es hablar espanol? **_(_**Who is speaking**____ spanish?)__**" Spain popped his head out the box, causing Morgan to scream.

"CAZZO! _**(FUCK!)**_" She tried to run away but Em grabbed her before she could.

"Yo! Spain!" Prussia called out to the Spaniard. Suddenly, the lid from the other box came off.

"Prussia? Spain?" France climbed out of the box. In an instant, there was hatred for the French man all gathering. Of course, I don't hate France! I actually smiled at him.

"Ohonhonhon~! Who do we have here~?"

"Touch us and die." Myrna said darkly to France, scaring the poor guy. I wanted to say something nice to him but all my feelings changed when I saw him getting near England.

"Angelterre! It's nice to see you!"

"Get away you frog!" England shouted. I quickly got in between them and let my dark aura show.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Iggy." I said.

"My name's not Iggy you git!" I turned around. I let (false) tears show, wanting England to feel bad. It failed miserably. The door bell rang and Morgan was gone. I watched as France walked towards Kitty and groped her! Oh oh~! Kitty took out a knife and pointed it at France.

"Touch me again. Then you won't have the tools to grope or rape anyone." Kitty glared venomously at him. She hissed a little and threw her knife, making sure it missed and only cut off some hair.

"Sacre bleu!" France ran off. Now, I feel sorry for him again.

* * *

><p>I was freaking out! Just...freaking out!<p>

"W-w-what are you doing in my room?" I stared at the French idiot who was holding my drawings and stories!

"Ah~ Emily! You have some very lovely art here!" France showed me one of my drawings of yaoi.

"FRANCE! Give me that!" I snatched my stuff from his hands, my face was burning red.

"No need to be so flustered." I squeaked when I felt him poke my cheek.

"France!" I slapped his hand away.

"Mon cher, may I ask you a question?"

"What?" I eyed him cautiously.

"Do you like Angleterre?" France smirked. I blushed again.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>I was looking for one of my dresses but I couldn't find them. They all just seemed to disappear! I went through my closet, searching for SOMETHING to wear. I only found a maid's dress(?). I put it on and it seemed to fit perfectly.<p>

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! WE ARE GOING TO HOT TOPIC SO GET YOUR BUTTS, HEADS, AND ANYOTHER BODY PARTS YOU WANT TO KEEP WITH YOU AND COME OUTSIDE!" I was startled by Moon's LOUD voice.

"Stop yelling Moon!" I heard Lorelei screamed back.

* * *

><p>"So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em and Romania in one car; Me, Kitty, Lorelei and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna and Emily in the last one." Chloe announced. Wait, did she say France is with me?<p>

"Why do we have France?" I whined. He always does something to make me all flustered, then he teases me about it!

"You also have Morgan and Myrna. They, hopefully, will help keep him from molesting anyone." Chloe replied. I don't want him to die! I just want him to stop teasing me! I pouted, not that anyone noticed.

I noticed Spain looking at Morgan. "Senorita Morgan, I can't help but think you look like Lovi." he stated. Morgan only blinked.

"I'm a quarter Italian if that helps any." Spain was about to say something but someone interrupted him.

"Emily, even in that black dress you look like a leprechaun~!" My eye twitched.

"SHUT UP KITTY!" I shouted at Kitty as I took out a bean bag. I would kill Kitty if she calls me a Leprechaun again!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. I will admit that I might find France...attractive. BUT COME ON! You can't say he's bad looking. His only problem is that he's a perv and can't keep his hands to himself! Like now!

"Ah! Get away you perv!" I began to punch France. Hopefully that will stop his hands from groping me again!

"Ohonhonhon~!" That laugh! I glared at him. Myrna was humming a song, which made me turn around and let my guard down. France reached out again to grope me, causing me to squeak.

"DIE DIE DIE!" I wish I had brought my bat!

"Emily! Let me bite him so I can drink his blood!" I heard Myrna say, earning three pairs of staring eyes.

"You're not a vampire, droga" Morgan said, making Myrna pout.

"Ah, Emily! You cannot deny ze aroma of l'amour~!" My attention went back to the French pervert, who I whacked!

"I hate you! My love is for England!" I shouted at him. Wait. W-what did I just say? "Uh, t-t-that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure, mon cherie. Zis will be wonderful to tell England!" I blushed a dark color. Oh~ that Frenchie is asking for an early death!

"Don't you dare tell him!" I warned.

"But I believe he-" Suddenly, France was interrupted by Morgan.

"SHUT UP! This is giving me a headache! So be quiet until we get to the damn mall!" She snapped at us. We all stood silent. That was until I felt France literally lean on me!

"Get off!"

* * *

><p>We finally got to the mall and I somehow manage to not kill France. When we all gather, we began to chat about random stuff.<p>

"Ahem." We all turned our attention on Morgan, who was digging into her purse. She took out her money and handed us all a hundred dollars each. "Go crazy." She said, then she turned her attention to the units.

"I want you to at least buy some boxers." Just that? "Please include some pants and a top in there though."

"So, Hot Topic?" I asked as the guys left. We stared at each other for a moment, then fist bumped!

"HOT TOPIC!" We shouted and dashed into the store. Plus, they were having a sale! Score!

We all sort of split up. Kitty and I walked around for a moment. My attention quickly went to the Lolita dresses. I looked back and found Kitty looking at some shirt. I couldn't clearly see what it was, so I went back to my favorite outfit.

* * *

><p>Soon, we all came out carrying our bags. I spotted the Bad Touch Trio (France, Spain, Prussia) flirting around with people that were innocently passing by. It sort of pissed me off. I then saw England and Romania standing there, trying to be good. How cute! I heard arguing, and quickly noticed Lorelei and Chloe fighting for Prussia...again.<p>

"Hey Nii-Nii! What's this?" I heard Kitty. Instantly, I took out my bean bags and threw them at her.

"STAY AWAY FROM IGGY!" I shouted. What? It's a natural instinct.

* * *

><p>I laid down on my bed, feeling really tired. I buried my face in my pillow and breathed in the fresh scent (since I washed it). I stood like that for a moment, until I heard a small knock. I got up and opened the door. No one was there. I looked down and found a small box, which was tied up with a nice ribbon.<p>

"Em! Kitty! Emily! Myrna! Chloe! Lorelei! Come here!" I heard Morgan shout. I quickly placed the box under my pillow and dashed downstairs.

"What?" Chloe asked, tiredly.

"We have the Axis and Allies in mochi form!" Morgan said in a surprisingly happy tone. Instantly, we all fought for our Mochis.

After much battling, I was able to get Lil' Iggy (England Mochi). Em has Italy Mochi, Kitty has America Mochi, Moon has France Mochi, Chloe has Japan Mochi, Myrna has China Mochi, Lorelei has Germany Mochi and Morgan has Russia Mochi!

We ha to explain the whole Mochi thing to the units, which took a while.

"Aw Moon are you warming up to me?" I heard France. I turned to see him getting near Moon.

"Leave me alone you pervert!" Moon backed away with her Mochi in hand. My eye twitched with irritation. I walked towards Moon to help her out.

"France!" I said through gritted teeth. I grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away.

"M-Mon cher! Not the ear!"

* * *

><p>I sleeping soundly, having a calming dream about an orange, dog-shaped radio. During my sleep, I could somewhat hear Kitty yelling. But I decided to ignore it.<p>

"Emily?" I felt something nudge my face. I slowly open my eyes to find Lil' Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy~" I cuddle my Mochi.

"I-I told you my name's not Iggy!" I looked up and found England with a light blush. "Kitty wants you up." With that said he left. I couldn't help but giggle. I yawned, stretching a bit. I got dressed and found Kitty (and everyone else) sneaking into Morgan's room, so I followed.

"Good morning Morgan!" We all shouted, startling Morgan and her Mochi. She began cursing in multiple language and she headed into the kitchen. We all gather by the table eating and chatting about random stuff.

"Mein gott. What the hell happened?" Morgan asked. We all pushed poor Chloe forward, who was quite nervous.

"Uh... Well, we were eating breakfast, talki-"

"What else?"

"A new unit came..." Chloe said and her Mochi nodded. We watched as Morgan placed her Mochi on her head and headed to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered. She quickly motioned for us to be quiet.

"I'm fine Mom. Why are you calling?" Oh. It's her mom! Well, whatever Morgan's mom said to her, caused Morgan to faint.

* * *

><p>After placing Morgan on the couch, we all decided to open the box to our new unit.<p>

"So, who is it?" Lorelei asked, clinging to Prussia's arm.

"Canada." Moon said. I'm sure I saw a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Who?" The units and Kitty said, which annoyed Moon. She smack Kitty upside the head.

"OWWWWW~!"

"So, how do we wake him up?" I asked.

"IDEA!" Kitty shouted and out of nowhere, she began to play Justin Bieber. We all covered our ears and began shouting. In instant, Canada climbed out the box.

"I-I'm sorry, eh! I didn't think he'd be popular! SORRY!" Canada started apologizing. Kitty turned off the 'music' and we all sighed.

"OMG, CANADAAAAAA!" Moon glomped Canada, knocking him (including her) down on the ground.

"M-maple…" I smiled at how adorable they looked. Now, hopefully Morgan wakes up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I suddenly started feel...well a little dizzy. I looked down and found Lil' Iggy standing(? Or sitting) by my leg, so I picked him up.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" I heard Moon asked. I turned around and saw that Morgan was awake.

"What happened?" She asked as she petted Russ (her Mochi's name).

"Your parents called and you fainted…" I stated. Kitty tilted her head.

"Why did you faint? There's nothing to worry about~!" She said. We all turned to stare at her.

"Kitty, how in the world do you expect me to explain to my parents why there are six guys living here?" Morgan totally had a point.

"Oh."

"MORGAN! Did you see who we got? It's Canada!" Moon hugged Canada as she bounced a little in excitement.

"Eh?"

"Moon! Get off the poor dude! He isn't used to being seen!" Em tried to pull Moon away. I placed Lil' Iggy down and walked away. I headed straight into my room and collapsed on my bed, feeling drained of my energy.

"Rubbish! Rubbish! Rubbish!" I heard Lil' Iggy hopping into my room, sounding a little annoyed about something. He hopped onto my bed and cuddle next to me. I lifted my arm with the little energy I had left, and wrapped my arm around Lil' Iggy.

"I'm...gonna go...to sleep...Iggy." I closed my eyes and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up a bit refreshed and less tired. I slowly got up, not wanting to wake up Lil' Iggy. I headed down into the living room where I spotted the Bad Touch Trio.<p>

"Morning." I mumbled and headed into the kitchen for something to eat. I found some left over scones that England made from last time. I took some and made my self some Ice Tea (LOVE THAT STUFF). I headed back into my room and found Lil' Iggy awake. I gave him a scone, which he gladly ate.

"Hope you slept well, Iggy." I sat on my bed, legs crossed. I reached under my pillow for my yaoi stories to write, when I suddenly felt something hard. I lifted my pillow and found the box I found in front of my door. I placed it on my lap and stared at it.

"Should I open it, Iggy?" Lil' Iggy nodded and hopped toward my direction. " 'K!"

I untied the ribbon and opened the small box. I gasp at what was inside it. It was another ribbon, but with the Union Jack design on it! And it even had an adorable bell! I practically squealed at the sight. Lil' Iggy used his mouth to show me a tag. It said 'To: Emily'. I smiled. I have to thank England later. And especially Kitty, this has her scent all over it!

"...huh?" That's strange. It really does have her scent. But...how can I smell that? I shrugged it off and placed the ribbon around my neck. I gather my writing and began to write.

* * *

><p>I spend the whole morning in my room with Lil' Iggy. I had about finished seven chapters of 'Yaoi in School!'. It was basically about a Reading teacher who is in love with a Science teacher. But the Science teacher only saw him as a friend. Then there was a Math teacher who kept on flirting with the Science teacher. THEN there was the Gym teacher who really loves the Reading teacher. Reading, Science and the Gym teachers are guys, while the Math teacher is a women. There's just a bunch of drama and stuff.<p>

I ran out of scones and Ice Tea. I got up, put my yaoi under my pillow and headed out of my room. I went into the kitchen and gathered more scones and Ice Tea, not that anyone would miss the scones. The phone suddenly rang and Chloe quickly answered it.

"Hello~?" She said in the phone. "Oh~! I'm Chloe! Chloe Haku!" Who is she even ta- oh. Of god! What if it's Morgan's mom? "I'm here because this is where I s-" I quickly snatched the phone.

"Give me the phone you idiot! Hello, this is Emily Archor speaking." I said.

"...Um. Is Morgan there?" She sounded a bit angry. I quickly dashed into Morgan's room and handed her the phone. "For you."

Morgan yawned, then placed the phone by her ear. "Hello?" Suddenly, I could see Morgan tense up.

"U-uh, about w-what?" She nervously asked. "My friends...Sure..." Morgan hung up the phone, then fainted!

"M-MORGAN!" I quickly placed my hand on her forehead. I don't know why. I mean, she did just faint. I sighed and caught a glimpse of something in the room. But when I fully turned no one was there. Strange. I looked back at Morgan.

"Maybe I should go get her some water, for when she wakes up." I mumbled to myself. I walked out the room and bumped into someone.

"S-sorry!" I looked up and saw France's grinning face.

"It's alright, mon amour. I know some ways you can make it up for moi~ Ohonhonhon~"

"First off, don't call me your love! And second, not now imbécile! Morgan fainted and I'm going to go get her some water." With that said and done, I walked away.

When I finally came back (I had to wash the dishes because there were none), I spotted the Bad Touch Trio on the ground all beaten up in front of Morgan's door.

"Guess she woke up." I drank the water and left, now knowing Morgan was okay.

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE, GET HERE NOW!" I heard Kitty shout. I ran by her side and was surprise she was talking about the news. I heard footsteps which I guess were Morgan's.<p>

"Uh, what happened?"

_"Flight number 7482, going from Paris to Boston, had one of the engines explode, causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean. This plane had 362 passengers, none of which have been confirmed alive. We'll will bring you news as we get it."_

"Morgan... Isn't Boston close to here?" Moon asked, receiving a nod.

"Where were you parents coming from, eh?" Morgan face Canada.

"Paris..." She said. Her attention went back to the television. Suddenly the door slammed opened with Duncan (Morgan's brother) looking mad.

"MORGAN! Why do I have a unit? Huh? What happened?" Morgan walked towards her brother and threw her arms around him.

"D-Duncan, t-they-they're..." She began to cry on Duncan's shoulder. I could feel my heart beat race faster and my eyes filling up with tears that threaten to come out. My whole body shook. There's no way this could happen to her. Not Morgan. Not her! Why...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Make it three chapters in a day! Woot!**

* * *

><p>The tears already trickled down my face and I quickly turned away from everyone. I felt a nudge by my leg and saw (well sort of, it was a bit blurry) Lil' Iggy. I picked him up and placed him close to my face.<p>

"Rubbish. Rubbish." He kept muttering as he help wipe my tears away. I caused me to giggle a little.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I was suddenly startled.

"What the fuck!" I turned around and saw Kitty dash away to her room she shares with Chloe. We hear a giggle that so happen to be from Morgan.

"Hey Morgan."

"Leave me alone! You don't know what it is like to have your parents die!"

I left Chloe and Morgan to have a heart to heart chat. I went into my room with Lil' Iggy close by my side. I laid back on my bed. Morgan's words coming to me...

_"Leave me alone! You don't know what it is like to have your parents die!"_

I don't even know what it's like to have parents, at all. I closed my eyes, trying to remembering as much as I can of my past. Which caused me to fall asleep and dream...?

_Third Person P.O.V._

_The demon wolf and somehow manage to get into town without being spotted. He had already ate about four dogs that he came across. Now, he needed someone to use for his desires. He peeked around a building and spotted a woman coming out of a small grocery store. _

_In an instant, he was able to turn into a handsome, young, male human. He slowly walked up to woman._

_"Would you like some help with that?" He asked her. The woman nodded, accepting the 'man's' generous offer._

_xxx_

_The woman laid on her bed in such a messed up state. Her emotionless eyes made contact with the monster. Those, green, demonic, eyes. The 'man' looked down at her with a sick smirk._

_"I had fun. Sorry to leave you like this." He chuckled, then disappear into the shadows._

_xxx_

_After the woman had finally given birth, she took a small rest. She had been trying to give birth to her baby for hours. And finally, she brought life into the world._

_"M'am. Here's your daughter." The nurse passed the baby to her mother. The woman held her baby tightly, a smile placed on her face._

_The little one opened her eyes and stared up at her mother. Then...the woman screamed._

_"N-NO!" _

_The nurse quickly took away the child from the screaming mother._

_"KILL IT!"_

_The mother pointed at the baby, which was crying in the nurse's arms. "P-Pardon me, M'am?"_

_"That THING! I could see those d-demonic eyes! It has the blood of that monster! K-KILL IT!_

_xxx_

_The woman placed the baby on the ground and took out the knife. She raised it up in the air and was about to bring it down on the baby. But was suddenly attack by a wolf. No. Not just any wolf...The demon wolf!_

_"Y-YOU!" The woman stared in horror at the monster. The demon growled at the woman and snatched the baby in his jaws. Then, he was gone._

_"Thank that hideous thing. See if I care!" The woman cried._

_xxx_

_The demon wolf placed the baby on the ground and nuzzle her chest, causing the little one to giggle._

_'You're going to have to take care of yourself. But don't worry. I'll guide you through all the hard times...Emily.'_

I woke up with a small headache. I yawned. There wasn't much that I remembered. Only...only that...I grew up on my own. That's just about it. And I somehow manage to find Morgan. I'm glad I was able to gain a friend like Morgan and the others! They mean more to me than anything. That's why I try hard to be as loyal as I can to all my friends.

* * *

><p>I got up and went to go find Morgan. When I found her, everyone (except Chloe and Prussia) was with and Prussia walked in with food in hand. I suddenly felt someone grope me. "Quit grabbing my ass France."<p>

Chloe pointed to the kitchen and we all went for the soup and wurst. When we got our food, we all gathered by the television and watched Family Guy. The commercials came up, as well as a beautiful pairing.

"I totally think Spain and Greece would be a cute couple!" I thought aloud. I ignore the fact that Spain was in the same room and that everyone was staring at me (but Morgan). Suddenly, a commercial came up about Guitar Hero.

"We should get it!" We all said, except Morgan.

"We can get it after the funeral I guess." Morgan said. We all went silent an the room was all in a depressing mood. I heard Chloe giggling, but I'm not sure about what. It was already midnight and everyone decided it was best to go to sleep. I went straight to my room and began fixing my bed. As I was about to lay down, I noticed Lil' Iggy wasn't around.

"Iggy?" I walked out my room and began looking around for him. I spotted him in front of the closet door.

"Rubbish! Rubbish! Rubbish!" He kept bouncing in front of the door.

"Do you want something that's in there?" I asked as I placed my hand on the door knob.

"Rubbish." He simply stated, causing me to sweatdrop. I opened the door and an unconscious France fell out.

"Oh, I see. It really is rubbish." I giggled.

"Rubbish! Rubbish!" Lil' Iggy began to nibble on one France's roses. I sighed. I would feel bad if I stuffed France into the closet so...damn.

* * *

><p>I somehow manage to drag France into my room. I placed him by my bed, but on the floor.<p>

"Rubbish?" Lil' Iggy stared at me. I picked him up and placed him on my pillow.

"Yeah. He's still rubbish. But even rubbish should...um...well...be treated right." I grabbed one of the blankets and placed over France. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, causing me to squeak.

"Where...? Mon amour?" He spotted me. I glared.

"I told you not to call me that!" I climbed up my bed.

"Why can't I sleep wi-"

"No." I grabbed an extra pillow and threw it at him. "Shut up and sleep! Be happy that I'm being really nice right now."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up with Lil' Iggy on me.<p>

"Rubbish. Rubbish!" I looked at the floor and found out that France was gone. I got up, dressed and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Found France and he was suddenly punched by Chloe. The door bell rang and Chloe went to go answer it. In an instant, all the countries were surrounding her.

"Give me air! MORGAN GET UP!" Chloe shouted. Morgan came down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What?"

"We got a new unit." Chloe yawned. Ah! Cool! A new unit!

"Oh great, who is it?" Morgan asked.

"South Korea."

"Kese-" Prussia yawned, "-sese."

Morgan began reading the instructions aloud:

_"**Removal of your YONG-SOO IM from Packaging**_

_This is actually a much harder task than you may think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. To avoid the aforementioned scenarios, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:_

_1. Stand next to the box, preferably prepared to block flying box lids, and say either, "Aru!" or, "Desu." Your YONG-SOO IM will manage to sidekick or palm the box lid off and get up, and you must immediately reprogram him lest he grope you in the belief that you are one of his brothers._

_2. Take either the CD recording of "Arirang" or one of the provided drama DVDs, and play them loudly. If using the CD, you will hear humming and sometimes singing from the box, and it is safe to remove the top; if you play the dramas, then you will hear irritated grunting caused by your unit's annoyance at missing the drama. You can then remove the top as well, though he will probably jump up and shock you before running to the television or computer where the drama is playing._

_3. Open a jar of the provided kimchi and set it on a plate. Use a fan or other such machine to waft the smell towards the box. You can also do this with a plate of boolnak jungol or spiced jjol myun. This route will make your YONG-SOO IM hungry and he will whine for food until you feed him._

_4. Mispronounce Korean. Say, "Annyeonghaseyo!" as terribly as you can manage. This will result in a lengthy Korean pronunciation lesson from your unit, who will jump up violently when he hears you speak._

_5. Open the box and poke your units' curl. He will shudder and wake up, and he might be horny, so you probably want to watch out."_

I say number FIVE! Hahaha~!

"Can't we just play some K-Pop?"

"SMEXY ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

"Yeah, da~ze!" I would kill Korea if he dare gropes me.

* * *

><p><strong>My childhood ...er...BABY-HOOD HAS BEEN REVEALED! Sort of. This was something Taryn (best friend) and I were discussing for one of my character's past. So I decided to use it for me in this story. *shrugs* I always wanted a demon wolf dad! So...that would sort of make me a half-breed...*le gasp* INUYASHA! *groan* Ugh! I'm going soft on that Frenchie...WHY?<strong>

**Anyway~ YAY! Three chapters in one day. Wow. Well, I hope you uh...like it?**


	9. Chapter 9

'Smexy originated from Korea'? Wow. Well at least we got Korea out of the box!

"Your breasts are mine, da~ze!" Oh...now he has guts to grope poor Em.

* * *

><p>Everyone's busy doing their own thing, and I'm really hungry. I don't want to bother them, so...I'LL COOK! Yeah, worst idea. I think the last time I cooked, I blew up the stove. I'm not sure ow that's possible, but then again...<p>

"What are you doing?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw England looking over my shoulder.

"Oh! I'm gonna make something to eat! ...Do you...want to help me?" Damn my nervous voice and blushing face!

"I-I'd love to!" I could see the happiness in his eyes. We both began to cook...well I'm not sure what. But at least it's going to be edible!

"Yo! Peoples! Listen up!" We all turned around when we heard Morgan call us. "First, sorry about being all mope-y yesterday."

"But you had a reason!" I stated. She doesn't have to apologize for something like that!

"I have some new rules and information that you guys may want to know." Morgan continued. "One, we will use my inheritance money to pay for bills and necessities. If you guys want anything for yourselves, get a job."

Everyone groaned.

"Two, I'm going to be in my room drawing, so its best not to disturb me. And finally, that's all I could think of."

We all sweatdropped. Then, there was a sudden knock on the closet door.

"KITTY!" Morgan shook her head and went to open the door for her brother.

"I'm going to live with Grammy..." He said, huffing away. We all waved him good-bye.

* * *

><p>I was headed to my room, when I suddenly saw Kitty calling me and the others over. We all gather around Morgan's doorway eavesdropping on her conversation. She hung up and turned around, catching us.<p>

"Who was that~?" We all sing-sang.

"My cousin Nick~." Damn.

"Aww…"

"We thought it was your crush…" Moon said.

"First, I don't have a crush on a real person. Two that is just creepy." With that said and done, Morgan pushed us all out. I sighed. Ah well.

* * *

><p>My friends and I ignored the stares we were getting from the countries as we were eating England's lovely meal~.<p>

"Mon Cheries, how are you not getting sick off that?" France asked.

"Emily cooks worse." Everyone else agreed, including me. IT'S TRUE! "Besides, english food is just blander." I was to busy enjoying the scone, that I wasn't able to hear what Morgan said. Especially since Lorelei was covering her mouth.

"Party pooper..." Morgan said when Lorelei removed her hand. "Do you guys know what today is?"

Today? Um, no? We all shook our heads. "The 4th of July! Which means-"

"Independence day~!" Kitty shouted and started to clap her hands. My attention immediately went to England, who was starting to look depress. I sighed. Damn America.

"I couldn't care less about the independence, there will be lots of pretty fireworks tonight~!" We all stared at Morgan when she made her comment. Well, I do agree with her. "Come on! I love fireworks!" Myrna started dragging Morgan away.

"Excuse her and her pyromaniac-y." Myrna said, then threw Morgan into her room. I just stared as the scene was being played out. I picked up scone and was about to eat it when suddenly, I felt someone grab me. It was Kitty!

"Come on~! I know the perfect spot!" She said as she started to drag me and England(!) away. Wait. Perfect spot? For what? Kitty brought us to a clearing in the back of the house, surrounded by woods. I was about to ask Kitty what she was up to, but she threw us to the ground and dashed away.

"Ow" I muttered. I turned to look at England who seemed even more depress than before. I looked away. I need to say something or there's going to be an awkward silence (then a gay baby would be born). Suddenly, the fireworks began! I looked up at the beautiful scene that was appearing on the lovely sky. I was so excited at the sight, I felt like a little kid.

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. "Isn't this wonderful?" I asked with my eyes twinkling.

"Yes," I heard him say. "Yes you are."

My eyes grew slightly wide and my smile became a shy one. I took a deep breath and did something I hope I won't regret doing. I laid my head on his shoulder. I could feel the heat radiate from his blush, which caused me to let out a small giggle. We stood like that for a moment.

I could then feel his hand lift my chin up, so I would face him. We both leaned in and kissed! This kiss was a little bit more different than the first one. The first kiss was a nervous one. But this one was more passionate. Sure, there was a hint of nervousness, but the passion overwhelmed it! I relaxed into the kiss. I'll have to thank Kitty later.

I was so hypnotized by the kiss, I didn't notice the clicking sounds. It's probably the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>*slams head on desk* Iggy~<strong>

**Inu-kun: *pats back* Calm down. **

***nosebleed***

**Inu-kun: Calm do- EMILY! THE BLOOD!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not really a morning person, but I tend to wake up early weather I like it or not. I got up and did my regular routine. Dress in regular close, go downstairs, head to the kitchen, mumble 'morning' and get some breakfast. Suddenly, Morgan came in with a (strange) smile placed on her face.

"Uh, Morgan?"

"Yes~?" Myrna placed her hand on Morgan's forehead.

"Go back to bed. You're sick." With that said, Chloe pushed Morgan back to her room. I was sort of done with my breakfast. I gave Lil' Iggy my left-over bread and headed into the living room.

There was a knock at the door and Lorelei went to open it.

"Guys! We have three new units!"

"Really? Who is it?" Myrna asked. I spotted Kitty, who was waking up from a weird position.

"Morning Kitty!" I smiled at her. I still need to thank her somehow.

"UNITS! It's the Italy twins and Fem!China." Female China? Cool! We got a Nyotalia already!

"Em, get Morgan up." Kitty said. "Look, a baby panda!" One of the boxes opened and Fem!China came out. Unfortunately for her, Korea went straight to claiming her breast.

"Aiyah! Get off me Korea!" She screamed. Morgan and Em entered the room. Em was eagerly eyeing the box Italy was in.

"Idiotas! Detenerlo antes de que te asesinar tanto a! _**(_**Idiots! Stop it before I murder you!)**_**_" We all stared at Morgan.

"Oi, bastardo! Since when do you sound like a girl?"

"Now let's wake up Italy~!" Em began nearing close to Italy's box.

"Damn it Em! Don't _you_ wake him up you fangirl!" Lorelei quickly grabbed Em. From there on, things didn't go so well. Then again, what do you expect from our strange 'family'!

* * *

><p>After all the craziness was done with, our regular strangeness continued. As I was enjoying some noodles Fem!China made, I was interrupted by England's voice.<p>

"Get away you damn frog!" I quickly dashed into the living room. I found England, France and Canada on the couch. England was trying to back away from France's perverted hands, and poor Canada was in the middle of it all.

"France!" I growled. Yes. Growled! I went up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ah! It's nice to see you, mon amour~!" I was about to snap at France when all of a sudden, I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"What th-ah!" He suddenly pulled me down onto his lap. "FRANCE!"

"Would you like to tell Angleterre that I'm the one you love~?"

"WHAT?" Both England and I shouted in unison.

I groaned. "Ugh. I think you been beaten up too much!"

"Non! Non! If you don't like moi, then who?" I could see that sneaky smirk of his. I see what he's trying to do here. He's trying to make me tell England straight up that I love him! My face flushed at the thought of telling England that I love him face to face.

"I think I hear Morgan calling me!" I tried to get free of France's strong grip.

"Non. She isn't." His grip had gotten tighter. Then, the Frenchie did something he was going to regret! "You do love moi~!" He kissed my cheek, that flushed red with both embarrassment and anger!

"I LOVE ENGLAND!" I blurted out. "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

"MALDITA SEA KITTY! _**(_**Damn it Kitty!**_)**_" I heard Morgan scream as I began to chase France around.

* * *

><p>I was so exhausted by the time I got to my room. I wasn't able to get France, but I think I heard England did. I collapsed onto my comfy bed and relaxed. I could hear that it was raining outside, which helped me relax even more.<p>

"Rubbish?" I got up and saw Lil' Iggy by the door with a bright green towel in his mouth.

"Now, what do you have there Iggy?" He bounced towards me and handed over the towel. It had a tag on it with the words: _Property of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern __Ireland_. "D-did you take this away from England?"

Lil' Iggy nodded and I let out a small squeal. "AW~ IGGY!" I practically hugged the life out of my adorably little mochi!

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on writing the next chapter but I got to go and have 'family time' with my very strange (and very annoying) 'family'. Meh~ well, please enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**NOOO! DON'T EXPLODE MY AWESOME REVIEWER! LOOK! I UPDATED!**

* * *

><p>I finally released Lil' Iggy from my death grip. I was suffocating the poor dear. I was about to think about what I was going to do with the towel, when all of a sudden, Moon came into my room.<p>

"I need this!" she said as she snatched the towel out of my hands.

"Moon!" She hurried out my room (with me right behind her), and into the living room. Morgan and China were in there, and a girl who was lying on the couch.

"Moon! Why do you need a towel?" I whined.

"Emily! Just shut up for now!" Morgan took the towel from Moon's hands.

"Moon~ that was my towel~!" I lied. Well...finders keeper!

"It's just a towel! We needed it for an emergency!"

"But...that was a special towel!"

"You can get another one!" Moon turned around and began helping Morgan with the girl. I pouted and stood there with my arms crossed.

* * *

><p>After a while, Morgan dragged me into the kitchen and began to scowled me. As she started to yell at me for being an idiot, I let my head hang low. I felt like a little kid who was being yelled at for not sharing. Well...that's exactly how it was.<p>

"Gah! I'm sorry Morgan! It's just that Moon stole my special towel and-"

"Your breasts are mine, da~ze!" I could suddenly feel a pair of hands groping my chest, which caused me to squeak.

"Have fun you two~!" I watched in horror as Morgan left me with Korea.

"M-Morgan!" I tried to push Korea off me, but damn, did he have a strong grip on me!

"Your breast our now property of South Korea~, da~ze!" My face gone a little red after hearing those words.

"K-Korea? Do you want me to chop your hands off and shove them down your throat?" I asked darkly. In an instant, my chest was released and Korea ran off to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>We were all called over into the living room, where the girl from earlier was hiding behind both China and Morgan.<p>

"Well, let's start with introductions, love. I'm England." The girl suddenly changed her shield.

"I'm Mora, but most people call me Moon." Moon smiled at the girl.

"I'm Kitty~!" the poor girl was scared of Kitty's shouting.

"Please ignore her. I'm Em sweetie." I quickly stepped in front of Em.

"I'm Emily!" I said as I began to hug England out of randomness. I was able to get the girl giggle.

"I'm Chloe." Chloe was then suddenly pushed by Lorelei.

"I'm the much better one, Lorelei!" Chloe glared at Lorelei.

"Why'd you do that, you jerk?"

"Because I'm much more deserving of recognition!"

"Why you-!" The two began to do the normal thing...fight. The girl backed away from them, which was a good idea.

"D-do they t-that a lot?" Everyone nodded.

"I'm Morgan's Twin Myrna!" Myrna said as she pointed at Morgan.

"I'm Canada, eh..." The Canadian tried to introduce himself, but sadly he wasn't seen. Moon hugged him to cheer him up.

"Alo, I'm Romania!" He flashed the girl a smile, showing his fangs. It looked like it crept her out...or maybe it was Myrna tackling the unit.

"I'm South Korea, da~ze!" He was about to 'claim' her breast, but China stopped him by kicking his face.

"Aiyah! I know what you were planning on doing! She doesn't need to be more frightened, aru!" China scolded Korea.

"I'm Italy~! Ve, I hope we can be friends~!" Italy hugged the girl. But she his arm and flipped him over. Wow! "Ouch~!" Em rushed to the Italian's side. Romano instantly backed away.

"I'm Romano and-" Spain suddenly hugged Romano. "Damn it tomato bastard! Get off!" Romano managed to shove Spain off him. Spain went to the girl instead.

"Hola chica! I am Spain!"

"Kesesesese! I'm Prussia, gracing you with my awesomeness! Would you like to see my five meters?"

"Ohonhonhon! I think she would prefer to see the Eiffel Tower, non?" I was about to helped the poor girl, but she was already running.

"Ahhh! I don't want to be raped!"

* * *

><p>I found out the girl's name is Arcadia, which is a pretty unique name! I let the whole towel issue drop. Seeing as how it was for a nice girl. Though, she can become angry almost easily. But we can't blame her if she's living was us! But she's usually becomes shy, which is really cute! I was looking around Lil' Iggy, when I suddenly saw Kitty bugging Arcadia again.<p>

"NO."

"But why not~? It's cute!" I walked towards the two and dragged Kitty away from Arcadia. When we were a good distance, I stopped and turned to glare at Kitty. I was about to punch her when, out of no where, she said, "Stop! I have more pictures of you and England kissing a few days ago!" I froze instantly. After that I walked away.

"H-how that hell did she-was she-but we-ugh! Damn it Kitty!" I need to be more observant...wait...THE CLICKING SOUNDS! Of course! I face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Around an hour later, we were all called for dinner. We all waited eagerly for the food. Arcadia walked in, she placed the plate down and we all digged in. But at the first bite, we all froze.<p>

"_Sacre blue_! This is almost as bad as _Angelterre_'s cooking!" I was about to glare at France, but England beat me to it.

"You frog! Stop insulting my cooking!"

"But it is just awful!"

"Acadia, are you ok?" I heard Moon asked. I turned around to see Arcadia in tears. Okay, now France is gonna get it!

"I-I just hate it when people argue."

"We should listen to Cadi and-" Arcadia smacked Kitty. "Ow! Cadi-Eep! Stop hitting me Cadi! Ouch!" Lorelei shoved some food into Kitty's mouth to shut her up.

"Sorry about that Acadia."

"This is funny, da~ze!"

"Yeah! What do you think Romania?" Myrna asked Romania, who only shrugged.

"Its fun to watch two grown men try and choke each other." His attention went back to France and England, who were doing the normal thing, fighting! Italy and Em began to wave some white flags.

"Can you bastards stop it?" Romano complained and pushed Spain into the fight.

"This is not awesome! My friends are getting hurt!" Prussia said. I glared at him. His friends?

"England getting hurt is worse!" I shouted at the narcissist.

"Maybe we should just eat, eh?" Canada said, but was ignored.

"All ya shut up!" Morgan shouted, followed by her horn being blown.

"Now, I'm in the mood for something sweet!" She said as her eyes landed on our mochis. "Who's willing to sacrifice their mochi for food?"

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: Check!<strong>

**I actually found out there's Mochi Ice-cream! ...I want to try some...**


	12. Chapter 12

Most of us quickly ran to our mochis, shielding them with our bodies.

"Not Yao! I'll kill you!"

"No! Hero must stay safe!"

"Go eat France!"

"Eh, you can eat him." All eyes fell on Moon. "What? I really don't care."

"Oh France mochi~! Time for a nice, hot, bath!" Morgan smiled at the scared mochi.

"MEEP!" The poor little mochi hopped away but was chased by Morgan and Kitty. Soon it was caught and eaten.

* * *

><p>"All hail Arceus~!" Kitty said as she raised her glass of wine. Yeah...we have sugar problems.<p>

"ALL HAIL ARCEUS!" We all shouted, well the crazy ones.

"Oh look! It's my hot Brit!" I said as I glomped England.

"W-what?" I didn't bother to notice the different shades of red he started to turn to.

"Guys! Who wants a drink?" We heard Morgan shout from the basement. I released my grip on England and followed Kitty into the drink cellar. Kitty grabbed the drinks while I grabbed the glasses. We got upstairs and set everything up for everyone. After that, things only got insane.

* * *

><p>A new day, a new assignment. I woke up feeling a little dizzy with a huge headache. It took me around a day to have it heal completely. After I was refreshed, I got straight to work. It was early in the morning as I got dressed and snuck out the house. I was on a mission! With Lil' Iggy of course!<p>

"Okay Iggy, we need to find a job! I need money!" I picked him up and placed him on my head. "Stay on my head. I don't want you being stepped on!" I got straight to work on finding jobs. and let me tell you, it isn't easy.

After what seemed like hours, I found a bench near by. I sat down, feeling exhausted and frustrated. I couldn't find a single job at all!

"WHY?" I cried out loudly, earning some stares. I placed my hand on my head, in an attempt to pet Lil' Iggy. "Iggy?" I petted my head. I shot up my seat and looked around. "Iggy!"

"Is this yours?" I turned around and saw Lil' Iggy in the hands of an old man.

"IGGY!" I grabbed my mochi and hugged the life out of him. "Oh! Thank you, sir! !"

"It's alright young lady. Don't hurt yourself now. Here." The man handed my a flower that hand a little note attached. "Enjoy your day." With that said and done, the old man walked away. I looked down at the flower in my hand. I grabbed the note and unfolded it, it read:

_Good Old Days_

_The best flower shop around!_

There was an address and phone number written down. There's a flower shop around? COOL! A thought suddenly came to mind.

"Hey! I wonder if he would hire me!" I then realized that I needed to get home soon for breakfast! "Crap!"

* * *

><p>When I finally got home, I had missed breakfast. Damn! I currently sat on the couch, looking down at the note.<p>

"Hiya Emily~!" I heard Morgan's voice, I turned around to face her.

"Hi Morgan and-" I instantly noticed Morgan was hiding something by the look on her face, "Ok, what do you know?"

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU AND ENGLAND KISSED?" She shouted as she shook me. W-wait a minute...what?

"W-where did you hear that?" I asked, somewhat knowing who it was.

"Kitty~!" At the moment I completely ignored everyone around me. Kitty. Will. DIE!

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" I shouted as I threw Morgan's arms off my shoulder. I stormed off to find Kitty and make her suffer!

* * *

><p>Hours later, I was able to calm down and let the whole letting-out-my-biggest-secret issue drop.<p>

"How are you doing, love?" I heard England ask.

"Better than before" I laughed.

"Good. How was your search?" Wait? Huh?

"H-How did you-ah well...I'm not really sure if I found one for sure. I only have this." I handed England he note and watched as he read it.

"What's this?"

"Well, it's a flower shop. Maybe I can work there! Whenever I have time, I'll go see if they can hire me!" I smiled. Working in a flower shop is second best! ...I sort of wanted to work in a cafe, but heck! Flower shop works too!

The door bell rang and Morgan went to open it. A new unit had arrived! "Cool! A new unit!" Russ suddenly dented the box. What the holy rome!

"Kitty. Open the box." Kitty saluted and opened the box with a shovel.

"YAY!" Her eyes just lighted up! America came out from the box and I instantly grinned. If she can blackmail, so can I!

"It's you! I've been waiting! Come on, I'll show you around!" Kitty grabbed America's hand and just...looked a little strange.

"Hey dudes! The HERO has arrived!" America announced. Kitty then pulled America away. I yawned as I started to feel tired. Strange. Oh, maybe it has to do with waking up early. I climbed onto the couch a took a nap, as everyone else continued on with their conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY~<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up a little later and got up to take a shower. After my shower, I felt hungry. And being the kind person that I was~ I decided to cook for myself! I went into the kitchen and wore an apron. Lil' Iggy hopped in and watched as I worked on my lunch.

"Hm~? What should I make?" I thought for a moment, then it hit me! "HOT CHOCOLATE!" I got straight to boiling the milk in a big pot. "Oh~ and cookies!"

"Rubbish..." Lil' Iggy could tell this wasn't gonna turn out good.

* * *

><p>In less than six minutes, I was able to be a minute away from burning the whole kitchen. I managed to brake some kitchen utensils and sort of melt the pot. I was instantly kicked out the kitchen and banned from being in the kitchen alone. I stayed in the corner feeling depress about the whole thing.<p>

"Oi! One of you help me or else England will feed you scones for the next month!" Morgan called out. In an instant, about half of everyone went off to help her clean the kitchen I destroyed.

"My scones are not that bad!"

"They're so bland!"

"Dude, they taste like petrified couch stuffing." I could feel a sudden presence next to me. I turned to look out of the corner of my eye, only to see England sulking with me.

"It's okay, England. I honestly like your cooking." I said as I patted his back. There was a sudden sound of something falling followed by Morgan saying, "Gotta go! Hair cut! See you later!".

"OKAY, EVERYONE~! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Kitty suddenly announced once Morgan left. "We can do an American Idol type thing! I'll be the host, so I don't have to sing! Judges are America and England and two others!"

"Wait!" I got out from the emo corner. "If we have to sing, you do too!"

"No way! I'm not very good at it!" Is she serious?

"Bullshit, Kitty! England will agree!"

"It's true, Kitty," England said. "You can sing. Very well, I might add."

"Sing three songs! Then we'll go along with your idea." Em said.

"Okay… But! The last two I need costumes and music. Don't worry, I have them." We all settle down to hear Kitty sing her heart out!

"Okay! I have the first song!" Kitty said as she cleared her throat.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey, could you wait a minute?_

_I'm sorry,_

_Just one little moment of your time._

_Hey, just a second,_

_Hey, for a little while,_

_I only wanna spend some time with you!_

_So what can we do?_

_What is there to do?_

_I know,_

_We can play a game together._

_Maybe a word game?_

_Shiritori Rin!_

I'm sorry, you must be bored of this already…"

Kitty made herself blush cutely and fidget.

"_Maybe you are hungry?_

_Do you want something to eat?_

_I guess,_

_I think,_

_I'll just have water to drink._

_When you look away from me,_

_I feel really angry,_

_And yet I watch that idiot,_

_Hear my heartbeat racing fast,_

_I just don't know what to do,_

_Speaking honestly and true,_

_It's no good,_

_No luck,_

_I'm too afraid!_

_I want to tell you,_

_Just how I feel about you._

_But why is it so difficult,_

_Just for me to tell you?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey, could you wait a minute?_

_I'm sorry,_

_Just one little moment of your time._

_Hey, just a second,_

_Hey, for a little while,_

_I only wanna spend some time with you!_

_So what can we do?_

_Just let me think now._

_Um,_

_Maybe we could play Jaken Shiyo!_

_Ja-Ken-Pon!_

_Um,_

_Something else then?_

I'm sorry; I'm not very good at this at all, am I?

_Maybe you are hungry?_

_Do you want something to eat?_

_I guess,_

_I think,_

_I'll just have water to drink._

_Even if so suddenly,_

_All these feelings inside me,_

_Leave my red,_

_Leave me feeling kinda weak._

_So then would it be okay,_

_If today I heard you say,_

_Something about you and me,_

_WELL ANYWAY!_

_It's no good,_

_No luck,_

_I'm too afraid!_

_I want to tell you,_

_Just how I feel about you._

_But why is it so difficult,_

_Just for me to tell you?_

_I wish that I could say it-_

_Sorry I-_

_Wait a minute!_

_I just want to, um,_

_Er, I wish-_

_Hey, I can't say it!_

_You're the one that I, um~_

_You're the one that I, uh~_

_You're the one that I, er~_

_You're the one that I, I~_

_I sort of kind of can't,_

_I'm not very good at this!_

_I wish-_

_I wish I wasn't so nervous!_

_Just a minute I~!_

_That I,_

_That, that I~_

_That I,_

_That, that I~_

_That I,_

_That, that I~_

_That I'm in love with-_

I can't do this!"

We all groaned, hoping Kitty can just say what she wants to let out!

"_That I,_

_That, that I~_

_That I,_

_That, that I~_

_That I,_

_That, that I~_

_That I'm in love with you!_"

We all cheered! Happy that she had just practically confessed her love to the idiot who didn't notice! I face-palmed.

"Get ready for the next song!" I said as I pushed Kitty out the room. She later came back wearing a simple strapless purple dress to mid thigh and an acoustic guitar in hand. She sat down on a stool that came out of no where. I swear, it wasn't there before!

"This is called 'Drops to Jupiter', and this is the Taylor Swift version."

"_And now he's back in the atmosphere,_

_With drops of Jupiter in his hair,_

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_He walks like summer,_

_And talks like rain._

_Reminds me that there's a time to change._

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_But since the return_

_From his stay on the moon,_

_He listens like spring,_

_And talks like June._

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_But tell me,_

_Did you sail across the sun?_"

Kitty had faced America, making this all so beautiful!

"_Did you make it to the Milky Way?_

_To see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated._

_And tell me,_

_Did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_And now he's back from that soul vacation,_

_Chasing his way through the constellation._

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_He checks out music while playin' around,_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow._

_Hey, hey,_

_Hey, hey._

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere,_

_I'm afraid that he might think of me as,_

_Plain ol' Jane,_

_Told a story 'bout a man,_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land._

_Tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you get the chance to dance alone in the light of day?_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me,_

_Did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no_

_Love, pride,_

_Deep fired chicken,_

_Your best friend always,_

_Stickin' up for you?_

_Even when I know you're wrong._

_Can you imagine no_

_First chance,_

_Freeze dried romance,_

_Five hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte you have ever hand and,_

_Me?_"

That awkward moment when you THINK the song is done and you're about to clap...

"_Tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you get the chance to dance alone in the light of day?_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me,_

_Did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Can you imagine no_

_Love, pride,_

_Deep fired chicken,_

_Your best friend always,_

_Stickin' up for you?_

_Even when I know you're wrong._

_Can you imagine no_

_First chance,_

_Freeze dried romance,_

_Five hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte you have ever hand and,_

_Me?_"

Once Kitty placed the guitar down, it was safe to say she was done, so we all clapped. She bowed and left the room again. Moments later, she came back wearing that American Girl outfit that she bought from Hot Topic. In her hand, she had an American Flag electric guitar. "This one is 'The Worst Carnival' by Rin Kagamine."

"_I sent __u a love letter in the main street, you threw it away in the place I was looking at  
>As always, a worn out love can't be defined<em>

_If you don't have words to begin with, don't look at anything and you'll pass_  
><em>Because after all you are searching for someone, right?<em>

_The sky comes to my mind, the daytime sky I am yearning for_  
><em>They make merry, they make merry, their faces look so stupid, now I look like a rakshasa<em>

_Today is certainly the worst day of my life, I release my heart and it bursts out in a laughter_  
><em>I kick the sorrow that can't come back and I dance in this carnival<em>  
><em>I even forget that I'm jealous of other people, tomorrow I'll shine even more<em>  
><em>If the goodbye is sorrowful, it will be a carnival at the bottom of the hell<em>

_If in the end the night sky is going to vanish, then this distant world will be dyed in the red of the sunshine_  
><em>A devilish dream would be the same as me, right?<em>

_Secret intentions overlap each other, faults and feelings are breaking_  
><em>The disgraceful behavior I left behind me drifts about in the wind<em>

_If a shooting star falls down, I'll try to catch it with one hand_  
><em>I will grant my wish by myself, because it's the only thing I have<em>  
><em>From Yohohama to Tokyo, it seems so near, it seems so far<em>  
><em>Even if I long for the morning glow, this dancing carnival won't disappear<em>

_Today is certainly the worst day of my life, I release my heart and it bursts out in a laughter_  
><em>I kick the sorrow that can't come back and I dance in this carnival<em>  
><em>I even forgot that I'm jealous of other people, tomorrow I'll shine even more<em>  
><em>If the goodbye is sorrowful, it will be a carnival at the bottom of the hell!"<em>

As Kitty was finishing, Morgan came home. We all then started our 'American Idol'.

"First up is France-y-pants!" England laughed, while France came up front (A/N: ...that sounded really wrong). As France began to sang, I began to panic.

_I remember when you said your father's asleep  
>I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea.<em>

"Don't sing that! It's about sex!" I shouted as I tackled France to the ground. I got up then dragged him away. After throwing him to the back of the room, I went back.

"Emily, your turn!"

"Um...okay." I thought for a moment of what song to sing. In an instant, the song came to me! "Oh! My Obsession by Cinema Bizzare!

_If you want me to listen whisper_  
><em>If you want me to run just walk<em>  
><em>Wrap your name in lace and leather<em>  
><em>I can hear you<em>  
><em>You don't need to talk<em>

_Let us make thousand mistakes_  
><em>Cause we will never learn<em>

_You're my obsession_  
><em>My fetish,my religion<em>  
><em>My confusion,my confession<em>  
><em>The one I want tonight<em>  
><em>You are my obsession<em>  
><em>The question and conclusion<em>  
><em>You are,you are,you are<em>  
><em>My fetish you are<em>

_You can kiss me with your torture_  
><em>Tie me up to golden chains<em>  
><em>Leave me beggin' undercover<em>  
><em>Wrong or right<em>  
><em>It's all a role play<em>

_Let us make a thousand mistakes_  
><em>We will never learn<em>

_You're my obsession_  
><em>My fetish, my religion<em>  
><em>My confusion, my confession<em>  
><em>The one I want tonight<em>  
><em>You're my obsession<em>  
><em>The question and conclusion<em>  
><em>You are, you are, you are<em>  
><em>My fetish you are<em>

_Come to me tonight_

_You're my obsession_  
><em>My fetish, my religion<em>  
><em>My confusion, my confession<em>  
><em>The one I want tonight<em>  
><em>You're my obsession<em>  
><em>The question and conclusion<em>  
><em>You are, you are, you are<em>  
><em>My fetish you are"<em>

I quickly went back to my seat and buried my face in my hands. I don't do so good with audiences. After everyone's turn, Kitty went up to Morgan, you had took a nap during the songs that were being played.

"You're last up Morgan!" Morgan shook her head.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. No way."

"Please?" Kitty gave her the puppy eyes. The eyes you can't say no to. Damn, do those come in handy to her!

"Ugh, fine." Morgan walked up on our stage and began to sing without hesitation.

_"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em>You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em>That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em>And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of<em>  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you<em>  
><em>Smile<br>My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you <em>  
><em>Smile<em>  
><em>~~~<br>I run my fingers through your hair _  
><em>And watch the lights go wild.<em>  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me <em>  
><em>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>And lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>'I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show'_  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you <em>  
><em>Smile<em>  
><em>And the sparks fly~!<em>  
><em>Oh baby, smile!<em>  
><em>And the sparks fly..." <em>

Morgan crossed her arms. "Happy now?" Everyone nodded. With a sigh, she left. Seems like we were done!

* * *

><p>I was in the living room with England. He was watching BBC while I was still reviewing the business card of the flower shop. I noticed Kitty and Morgan, followed by America, walk into the room.<p>

"Emily! Can you kiss Iggy for me?" My face flushed a dark red, I looked up at Kitty.

"W-what? N-no! Why should I?" I stuttered out. I was afraid of her answer...I shouldn't have asked.

"Because you love him~!" If possible, my face turned into a darker red. "And I know where you keep your hand-written yaoi!" Damn. This girl has too much stuff against me!

"Fine..." The only reason why I agreed is because I know for a fact that Kitty will not take 'no' for an answer. I got up and went straight to England. I kissed him right on his lips. I quickly moved away and looked behind me, only to see the three gone.

"Damn it Kitty! I am so getting revenge!" I mumbled under my breath.

"L-love? W-what was that?"

"Ah! I-well-she-but-no-sorry!" I dashed off to the bathroom. Revenge is gonna be so sweet!

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done~ yay~<strong>

**Though, I'm not feeling good. I'm sick right now, and my computer froze at one point. I had to turn it off and I didn't even save what I was writing! So I HAD to start ALL OVER! And I was babysitting my annoying brothers. I had a bit of a bad day. But at least I finally finished this chapter~**

**Also, during the whole time I was listening to Boyce Avenue! I fell in love with Boyce Avenue! Especailly Alex (the main singer)'s voice! If you haven't heard of them. YOU MUST! THEY ARE EPIC!**

**...**

**I didn't go to school yesterday because I wasn't feeling good. So today I had a lot of homework to do. I didn't do it...^^" ****I'm screwed.**

**Well, I don't care~ as long as you enjoy the story! Bai-bai!**


	14. Chapter 14

As I was currently thinking of ways to get revenge on Kitty when suddenly I heard Morgan yell.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Maybe someone le- oh! I have an idea! I need blackmail! Though...Kitty has plenty of blackmail. But if I get a good one, then I'll be able to...um..well I'll figure out what to do with it later! First thing I need is a camera. Morgan has one, so I'll ask her! I walked out the bathroom and saw Morgan running towards me.

"Hey, Morgan. C-" 'SHUT' "an...I...?" Yes. I looked like an idiot just now. I turned around and faced the door that shut. I wonder if Morgan's okay.

"Emily" I turned to face Moon. "Morgan?"

I pointed to the door, "In her room". Moon nodded and I walked away. Now I'll have to find another camera! I walked around asking everyone for a camera. I was finally able to borrow Lorelei's camera!

"Thanks, Lorelei~!" I said as I began to walk away with the camera.

"You're welcome, but please be careful with that Emily!"

"No worries~ I'll tota-ah!" I fell face flat on the floor, but luckily with that camera over me head. "See! hehe, a-o-kay! ...ow~"

Lorelei sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Okay, step one, check! Now I need my victim...where is she? I continued walking until I bumped into someone, almost knocking the camera out of my hands. I fumbled with getting a good grip on the camera, but it slipped out of my hands! "NO!"<p>

The camera was quickly caught by the one I bumped into. I looked up and saw England. "Careful, love" he said with his breath-taking smile. My whole faced flushed red as I stared like an idiot. Once I regained me senses, I snatched the camera and turned around.

"Th-thanks! Lorelei would have killed me if something happened to this!" I said. England was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Get away, France!" It was Moon! Maybe she knows where Kitty is!

"But mon cher~ Ohonhonh-"

"And do that laugh one more time, I'll-"

"Moon!" Moon looked towards my direction, ignoring France.

"Is that Lorelei's camera?" She asked.

"This? Yeah! Hey, have you seen Kit-"

"AMERICA!" I jumped about a foot off the ground when I heard Kitty scream. All four of us (Moon, England, France and I) quickly and quietly ran to the living room. What we saw was America and Kitty cuddling on the couch. A creepy smile, not like France's, appeared on my face as I made good use of the camera in my hand.

"Ohonhonhon~ what are they doing~?" France whispered.

"They're watching a movie! Sh!" Moon said just as quietly.

"That git better not pull anything funny" England growled under his breath.

"Brotherly instincts kicking in?" I teased. I heard a yawn, having turned my attention back to Kitty and America. It seemed like Kitty went to sleep. We watched as America carried Kitty bridal style~ which made us all chuckle...well, France had a different chuckle. Kitty snuggled close to America as he took her out the room.

"Well! I got what I came for!" I said as I stood up.

"At least I have something to tease Kitty about later" Moon said as she gave a yawn. "I'm going to sleep. Night everyone"

"Night!" The three of us reply.

"As will I~" France said as he walked towards Moon's direction. England rolled his eyes and dusted off some invisible dirt from his pants. I walked towards the t.v which was still on and turned it off.

"Well, I'm going to bed too" I said. England was going to say something (just like before) but was interrupted by America who walked in. He froze when he saw us, especially the glare he was receiving from England.

"Uh...hey guys..."

"Hey, Al! Where's your jacket?" I said as I poked his stomach, with a hidden smirk.

"Uh, I guess I forgot it in Kitty's room! Hahaha..haha...ha...Yo, Iggy are you okay?" America slowly backed away from the angry looking Brit.

"Ignore him! His brotherly instincts are kicking in, is all!" I grabbed England and gently pushed England towards his room. "Go to bed, England!"

"I didn't do anything" America said.

"Just let him cool down. Well, night!" I waved at the confused American and headed to my bed. Once there. I hid the camera in a place where Kitty will never find it! I laid down on my bed with Lil' Iggy sleeping by my side. A satisfied smile appeared on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Done with this chapter! Super Sorry Signs are magically handed to everyone. I'll try updating more.<strong>

**Now, first off...there was this strange beeping sound but it stopped. I looked all around my computer, but found no source that can make the strange sound I heard. So I was a little creeped out.**

**Second, who knows PewDiePie? On youtube? Anyone? No one? No? No...? Well, if you don't, you should look him up on youtube. He's hilarious when he's playing horror games!**

**And finally, the most important situation...well more like a "what-do-you-think" question. Okay. My annoying sister had brought a friend over like a month ago. The girl...we'll call her Daisy ('cause I like the name).****Daisy was kind of quiet and kept to herself. She only talked with my sister. The two we'll lock themselves in a room and talk. When she's in the living room with my brother, dad and me, she whispers to my sister.**

**So fast-forwarding, Daisy has gotten more comfortable here. Talks more with my whole family. Though, she has been sleeping over...like...more than a person should.****Okay, here's the thing now. My father and I found out that Daisy never spends time home, only when she goes to sleep. She spends time in school, club (boys&girls club), outside and in our house. **

**If my dad sends her home, she locks herself in her room and doesn't come out 'till school. Her mom left her and her dad died. She only has her grandmother and two uncles. But none of them give a damn about the poor girl. So now, we let Daisy here for as long as she wants. **

**Yesterday, Daisy said...if we can adopt her. Her 'family' doesn't care about it. I'm okay with having Daisy as my sister, and my father said he was okay with it too.**

**So...what do you all think? I would really like your opinions on this. Well done! And sorry about the long author's note ^^"**

**Well have a nice day~**


	15. Chapter 15

"Rubbish! Rubbish! Rubbish! Rubbi-"

"I'm up!" I groaned as I tried to push Lil' Iggy off my stomach. He hopped off on his own and left my room so I could change. I got up, stretched and let out a long yawn. Ugh! I hate mornings so much! After I changed, I walked into the kitchen to find others awake.

"Morning" I said tiredly.

"Good Morning"

"Let me have some" I said as I stole France's cup of milk.

"Mon amour, if you want milk that badly, how about drinking it out of m-"

"Shut up, France!" Everyone in the room said.

"You are all just jealous~ non?"

"Of what? Your unawesomeness! Kesesese~" Prussia said as he high-fived Spain.

"Non! My beauty and sexiness~" France took out his rose and did his pose. England rolled his eyes, Spain, Prussia and Chloe laughed, Moon groaned and I ignored him.

"You're so stupid" England said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You cannot deny this sexy air!" France said as he got closer to England.

"You bloody frog!" Morgan walked in, taking a seat and eating an apple.

"Damn it! School starts next week!" Morgan suddenly stated. We all groaned, except for the units. I hate school! Well...more like most of the people in school. I don't really have good experiences in school.

"What grade are you going in, aru?" China asked.

"We're all in different grades. Kitty and Acadia are freshmen; Me, Myrna, Emily, and Moon are sophomores, Em and Chloe are juniors, and Lorelei is a senior." Morgan stated.

"Is there pasta there, ve?"

"You guys don't have to go to school... Well, maybe Korea, but the rest of you are old enough to not need to." Lucky bastards.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was decided the nations get to stay home. Again, lucky bastards. Sadly, Morgan wasn't to happy about the decision.<p>

"I hate you guys!" She said as she moped in the corner.

"Why? We stopped them from coming to school!" Lorelei said as she waved her hands around.

"Maybe Morgan's worried they'll destroy the house..." Em pointed out.

"We could just lock them in the garage!" Kitty suggested. Wait seriously?

"That's illegal Kitty!" I stated. Plus, they're not animals! Morgan walked away and after moments later, so did Kitty. The rest of us continue to fight until we forgot what we were arguing about. We all separated to do our own business.

* * *

><p>Lying on my bed, I was letting my mind wonder from one problem to the other. I ended up worrying about school. I'm not really the kind of person people like to hang around with. I'm only used as entertainment, someone they're able to pick on.<p>

"Damn it" I sighed as I sat up. I need to walk around for a bit. I left my room to go take a shower. The nice cool water helps me relax a bit. After my shower, I went to go get a drink of water. Yeah, I know I was braking the rule of not going in the kitchen on my own. But it's only water...nevermind. I have a feeling I'll just flood the house or something.

"WAAAAH!" I jumped, startled by the cry. Was that Kitty? I peeked around, until I found Kitty and America on the computer. A smile appeared on my face. Those two are getting closer every second. I sighed as I walked back to my room. I need some more relaxation. So I'll worry about school later and get working on some yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short update. But this was all I was able to work on for today.<strong>

***sigh* I hate school. Today, as I was exiting school, I ended up falling down in front of so many students. I scraped my palm and have a cut on my finger that stung like hell. When I fell down, everyone pointed at me, gathered around and laughed. I laughed with them, but only because I didn't want to seem more stupid if I was crying. Though, when I got home I cried.**

**What hurts more? The pain of the fall or the pain of humiliation?**

**Sure the fall hurts but I think being pointed out and laughed at by so many people can hurt more. *sigh* Now I have to deal with more of the humiliation at school tomorrow. How many of us put on a different face to hide how we truly feel?**

**Well, sorry for the short update. Hopefully, I'll be in the mood to update tomorrow. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

I was having the best dream ever and no, I will never say what it was! But just as my dream was getting to the good part. The most annoying sound rang throughout the house. Morgan's blow horn.

"Ugh! No, please..." I prayed as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Come on lazy-asses! We gotta get ready for the day!"

"NO! IT"S TOO EARLY!" I screamed into my pillow. I hate mornings so much, that...um...I don't like it! I got out of my bed and dragged myself to the living room. Morgan was already on the couch, eating a muffin and the remote in her hand.

"Why do you always get control?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the couch. Some of us sat on the floor, while others chose to sit on the couch.

"Because all ya are lazy and don't set alarms. So I get the TV." Morgan stated.

"Well, what are we watching?" Em asked.

"Doctor Who~" Kitty said as she waved her hands around. America stumbled in and slammed into the wall. Kitty went to help him, making me smirk.

"We don't have enough time. The bus comes at 6:10." Moon said. Smirk, gone!

"I have something fun we could do, ohonhonhonhon~"

"No way you bloody frog!" I sighed as I plopped down on the floor.

"Isn't this a bit early, eh?"

"Dude! We should let them fight!" Luckily, before any ruckus could start, Myrna walked in and not looking to pleased. She grabbed both France and Spain by their throats.

"I hate mornings, so you will shut up. NOW."She said in a threatening tone.

"We could just watch some YouTube..."

"How does you're TV do that, da~ze?" Korea asked. He was referring to when Lorelei put the setting to the internet.

"It's too early to ask such silly things, aru!" China smacked Korea.

"How about we listen to a song?" Acadia suggested. Wait, a song?

"I have the perfect song to wake us up!" Morgan said as she played 'Keep Dancing' by Becca.

"Ugh..." I groaned, earning a glare from Morgan. I have nothing against the song, I just think it's too early for music!

_'Do you ever feel alone when you're dancing in a crowded room?_

_And everyone is staring at you_

_Do you ever feel like you gotta change your point of view?_

_They're gonna think whatever they do_

_Everywhere that I go_

_I'm a stranger inside_

_Leave me on the dance floor_

_And I'll make it~_

_If you can't face the day_

_Dance it all away_

_Just dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Nothing left to say_

_Just dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Do you ever wonder if_

_This planet is not your home_

_Cause no one speaks a language you know_

_I don't want to feel like_

_I'm living in a mystery_

_Where answers never seem to find me_

_Don't know what I'm here for_

_But I'll feel it_

_Once I find a dance floor_

_I will steal it_

_If you can't face the day_

_Dance it all away_

_Just dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Nothing left to say_

_Just dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Don't ever be a fool_

_For someone else's way_

_It's not up to them_

_Who are they to say_

_Who you turn out to be_

_Isn't just by chance_

_It will happen when you're not scared to dance_

_Alone~_

_Do you ever feel alone when you're dancing in a crowded room?_

_And everyone is staring at you~_

_If you can't face the day_

_Dance it all away_

_Just dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Nothing left to say_

_Just dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Every single day_

_Dance it all away_

_Dance it all away_

_Keep dancing_

_Dance it all away~_

_Keep dancing~'_

As the song ended, we all realized what time it was.

"Holy crap! It's 5:45! We only have 25 minutes to catch the bus!" We all ran to quickly change, almost as if our lives depend on it! I was able to change quickly into my favorite purple lolita dress. As I was finishing up my hair, I heard Kitty call Moon and I.

"Moon! Emily! I can't find it!" Apparently, Kitty couldn't find her choker. We all began to quickly look around the room. I was able to find it between a narrow space. I was able to retrieve it and give it to Kitty.

"Guys, guys, guys! I have an idea! The three of us can be a band!" Kitty suddenly announced. Moon and I thought about it. Sure, why not?

"We'll meet after school about it." Moon said. Good! discussion later!

"LET'S GO!" I said as I dragged Kitty down where the others were waiting.

"Nooooooo~! I don't wanna!" I ignored Kitty's protests.

"Thank whatever being you want that the bus stop is just at the end of the street."

"Um, Chloe, isn't the street a one-third of a mile long?" Oh Germany...

"RUN PEOPLE, RUN!" Lorelei bolted out the door, all of us following just as quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 6:55 At School ::<strong>

I sighed as we got off the bus. During the whole bus ride, I kept trying to plan out how I'll be doing in school. That way, I won't be picked on or made fun of! I'm going to try and straighten myself out in school...hopefully.

"To the office!" Kitty said as she ran a random direction.

"That's the way to the gym!" Moon yelled. Kitty ran back, then ran the other way.

"Gym is evil!" Moon sighed as she accompanied Kitty to go get our schedules.

"Does that happen a lot?" Acadia asked quietly.

"YES."

"Hey, if it isn't Morgan and her group of weirdos." A blonde girl and her group walked towards us, making me coward behind Lorelei. Blah! It's Amanda! A popular girl who lots of people admire. But I hate her. She's just another bully, but with a pretty face!

"Not you again..." Chloe sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Cat Girl and Space Trash?" No. No! I quickly shot a glare at Amanda.

"Don't call them that. They're our friends." I said through gritted teeth. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was completely furious! No one talks smack about my friends like that!

"Try and stop me, you emo leprechaun." I quickly launched myself at her, but Lorelei held me back. That girl is asking to choke on her own eye balls!

"Who's the twin of Cornelius and the golden-eyed girl?" Amanda said, referring to Myrna and Arcadia.

"I-I'm Acadia..." Arcadia said as she hid behind Chloe.

"And I'm Myrna. I shall kill you if you insult me again!" Myrna said, but was had Amanda's finger wave in front of her.

"Uh-uh-uh! Threats get you suspended from school~"

"LEAVE." Lorelei said.

"Fine, whatever." Amanda snapped her fingers, then her group and her walked away. Soon, Kitty and Moon came back.

"Guys! I have our schedules!" Kitty passed out our schedules.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 7:15 Gym ::<strong>

This gym was aquatics. I like swimming, but we weren't able to swim since we didn't have our swimsuits. As the teacher was explaining what we were going to do tomorrow, I looked at all the other students. Maybe I can make a friend at school - you know, besides the others. Some looked like they would hang out with Amanda, others look plain normal. I tend to stick with outcasts. They usually seem to be more accepting then most people.

"Class dismiss!" Eh~? Already?

* * *

><p><strong>:: 8:07 Math ::<strong>

As we entered the class I sat at the back of the class. Yep. My favorite place to sit. The math seemed simple, but boring.

"Can anyone answer this?" The teacher asked, referring to the problem on the board. None raised their hands, so the teacher chose. A random student was picked. I suddenly sneezed. Someone must be talking about me...?

"Can anyone answer the next problem?" No hands. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 9:00 Science ::<strong>

Science class isn't too bad. No homework. That's great! I usually tend to fall behind when I'm given work to do at home.

Bad thing is that we need signatures for this class. You know for all the experiments we'll probably do.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 9:52 French ::<strong>

French class. If France finds out, he'll never let me live it down.

"Bonjour~ class!" God no! Please don't tell me- France suddenly entered the room, rose in hand. " I shall be your new (sexy~) teacher~" NO!

"You can all call me Mr. Francis Bonnefoy~" 'Francis' winked, some of the girls squealing. This isn't gonna be a good year! France quickly caught sight of me, and a creepy smirk appeared on his face. Whatever he's thinking, he better forget it! Right when France was going to say something, a guy entered the room. He walked passed France and headed towards my direction.

"Young man, you're late" France said. "It's best if you come to class in time. You don't want to have me punish you~" I facepalm. Seriously? The guy stopped walking and turned around.

"Whatever, pervert."

Some of the guys broke out laugh, as did I, when we saw the look on France's face. The guy took a seat next to me, giving me the opportunity to compliment him.

"Nice one!" I said. He stared at me, nodded and gave a small smile. Bingo~ a potential friend!

After class, everyone walked out. I walked up to 'Mr. Bonnefoy' to have a little talk! "France!"

"Why hello there, mon amour~ i wasn't expecting to see you in my class." He smirked once again.

"Know this, _Mr. Bonnefoy_! I have my eyes on you! So don't make a stupid move, on ANYONE!" I warned.

"As you wish~ my love is only for Moo-"

"No!"

"For yo-"

"NO!" I grabbed a book a slammed it over France's head. "Bad Frenchie!" I said as I turned around and walked away with a huff. As I exited out the room, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I yelped as I quickly backed away. I turned to see the guy from before.

"Sorry for scaring you" he said with a chuckle.

"I wasn't scared!" I pouted. I was about to ask him what he wanted but he said, "Nice job with the teacher!"

"Huh?" He flashed me a smile and walked away. Yep. Definitely a potential friend~!

* * *

><p><strong>:: 10:44 Game Design ::<strong>

The class was okay. I have a feeling it'll get better. The guy from before was there too! Though I didn't get a chance to talk with him.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 11:36 Lunch ::<strong>

Lunch time! The time where I'm able to talk with the girls!

"Don't you hate pizza?" Chloe asked Morgan.

"I don't eat pig intestine or slime."Morgan said as she pointed at my hotdog and Myrna's hamburger. I pushed my 'food' away, I just lost my appetite. Myrna just took a big bite of hers.

"Did you not just hear what Morgan said?" Moon said as she spazzed a little.

"So? Its good..."

"Sometimes I worry you're a vampire..."

"Has anyone noticed anything strange?" Em asked. Some of us nodded. But Morgan wasn't paying attention.

"Morgan! You here on Earth?" Chloe was waving a hand in front of Morgan's face.

"Heh... Sorry. Just zoned out. What was it?" Em rolled her eyes slightly.

"I asked if you noticed anything strange about the... teachers."

"Depends... Like what?"

"Like how my French teacher is a rapist for some reason?" I said as I slammed my head on the table.

"Or how our Latin teacher is a certain Italian?" Em pointed between her and Myrna.

"And my german teacher's Prussia~!" Chloe said all dreamily.

"So, let me get this straight. Somehow, I don't know how or why, multiple units have gotten jobs as teachers here? Teaching one of the languages they know... And those people are Italy, Prussia, China, and France?" Everyone nodded. "I'm going to kill them..." The units better be prepared for Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 12:28 Astronomy ::<strong>

I zoned out half of the time. I was to busy daydreaming about yaoi. Come one! Like you never thought of yaoi during class!

* * *

><p><strong>:: 1:20 English :: <strong>

As I was walking to class, I saw Morgan heading to the same room! I instantly glomped Morgan to the floor.

"We have the same class! Yay!" I said as she awkwardly patted me.

"Can you get off me Emily?" Morgan asked. Oh, yeah. I quickly got off her. There was whispering from the girls as we entered the room.

"He's so cute!"

"I _want_ him!"

"I'm glad he's our teacher instead of that old geezer that used to be in this room! He is hot!"

"I know, right?"

Eh~? Morgan and I looked into the room, only to spot the best thing ever!

"Hello, I'm Mr. Kirkland. I shall be your English teacher for this school year." About half the class, obviously including me, practically fainted over England's accent. I ignored whatever Morgan mumbled under her breath. As we took our seats, I realized something. These girls were head over heels for him! I sulked at my desk, suddenly feeling depress.

Although, England and I may have a connection. Well... neither of us said the three magic words (I love you). I know one of these girls are bound to tell him first. Damn. I just don't have the guts...DAMN THIS YEAR!

* * *

><p><strong>:: 2:15 Bus ::<strong>

We got on the bus. I sat next to Chloe and ended up having a conversation of random stuff. At one point, at asked her a question.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"...Have you ever told someone you...love them?" I asked with a blush appearing. A blushed also appeared on Chloe's face, but she tried to ignore it.

"W-why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Damn. Chickened out.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 3:00 Home ::<strong>

When we got home, Moon and I followed Kitty.

"Okay, so what's this about a band?" I asked.

"Well, we could do song covers and perform and get money! You guys can play right?" Kitty asked.

"I play a pretty good bass." I shrugged.

"I rock out on drums!" Moon said.

"And I play guitar and sing! Perfect!" Kitty said. "How about we get the instruments out and try out a song?" Soon, we were set up.

"What song?" Moon asked.

"Unbreakable by Firefight!" Kitty announced. We got in positions and started to play.

"_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones that me down and bruised me?_

_They hide just out sight!_

_Can't face me in the light!_

_They'll return, but I'll be stronger!_"

Moon and I joined Kitty.

"_God,_

_I want to dream again!_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_"

"_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going._

_But faith is moving without knowing!_

_Can I trust what I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny!_

_I want to take control,_

_But I know better…_

"_God,_

_I want to dream again!_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_"

Moon and I decided to do the next part while Kitty sat out.

"_Forget the fear,_

_It's just a crutch,_

_That tries to hold you back,_

_And turn your dreams to dust…_

_All you need to do is…_"

Kitty joined in again.

"_Trust!_"

"_God,_

_I want to dream again!_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_

_God,_

_I want to dream again!_

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_"

We played the last chords and smiled. We are awesome!

"Maybe I can sing Sk8er Boi!" I said with a smile. I love that song!

"I think we'd need a punk to fill in the role of 'Sk8er Boi', or it won't be the same…" Moon said.

"You mean like one of the three people behind the door listening to us this whole time?" Kitty said as she pointed to the door. We all looked out the door and saw…America, England and Canada!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god! I finished! Well, I have lots to say but little time. Meh *shrugs*<strong>

**Today (May 25), I'm going down to Navy Pier for a field trip. We're going to be on this 'fancy' boat ride. But we also get to do whatever we want before the boat ride starts. Sadly, I'm an idiot. Yesterday, I made a deal with these two guys in my class. They founded out that I'm scared of heights. So, here's the deal.  
><strong>

**I ride the Ferris Wheel (which is the second largest Ferris Wheel). They pay for my ticket and also pay me 10 bucks each. Plus 5 if I do it standing and ****looking down.**

**Another guy joined in, so he'll also pay 10 bucks.**

**IMMA REGRET THIS! TT^TT**

**I am DEAD scared of heights! One of the guys feel bad though for making the deal and said that he'll go with me on the ride.**

**Farewell my awesome readers. I think I'll be in shock by the time I get back!**


	17. Chapter 17

Oh Germany...please don't tell me they heard us!

"Um… Hi?" America said awkwardly.

"Well, girls I believe we've found our new band members." Kitty said.

"WHAT?" England and Canada shouted.

"Well, you guys _did_ hear us before we even decided. Besides, you guys would be awesome! Girls, take one and convince him." Kitty grabbed America and lock themselves in a room. We all stared at each other in awkward silence. We then decided to just eavesdrop on Kitty and America.

"True, the hero is awesomely epic…" Seriously, America? "But… I have something to say…" Oh~

"Yeah?" Kitty sounds so clueless.

"I love-" He's finally going to say it! "DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?" America shouted. "I mean, if you need help, the hero's always here!"

I didn't hear anymore. I just slammed my head against the wall. I need to help that guy, 'cause he needs it! Kitty opened the door, but I only ignored her and America.

"Okay, meet back after school!" So, I guess we'll be having meetings after-school. Cool!

* * *

><p>Dinner was pretty normal, except for the fact that we had Russia. Luckily, I was able to sit next to the 'scary' nation. Russia's awesome! I don't know what people are so scared of.<p>

"Wait a second… We have your demon Mochi AND the commie? THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Kitty said as she had a little spazz.

"Kitty, Russia is a socialist country." Moon stated as she rubbed her temples. But Kitty wasn't interested in the fact.

"Mochi!Russia isn't a demon!" Morgan said as she hugged Russ, who 'meeped'. Kitty glared at Russia!Mochi.

"It's possessed you!" In a blink of an eye, Em had Kitty's armed pinned behind her back. Cool!

"Stop. NOW."

"Uh... I'm done, da~ze!"

"Why do we care, aru?"

Lorelei whistle loudly, signaling for us to be quiet. "Shut up all of you. It's only 6:16. We have time before we should go to sleep, so let's do something!" I thought for a moment, suddenly a genius idea came up.

"Have the mochis make out!" I said as everyone stared at me. "What? I really like yaoi..." The guys all backed away from me. Okay, it_ seemed_ genius at the time.

"OR we could watch TV..." Acadia suggested.

"Soul Eater~" Kitty announced.

"Black Butler!" Morgan shouted.

"Soul Eater!"

"Black Butler!"

"Soul Eater!"

"Black! Butler!"

"SOUL EATER!"

"Sailor Moon!" Both girls stared at Moon. "What?"

"I'm choosing YouTube." Chloe grabbed the remote and shifted the setting.

"Let's watch SMOSH!" I noticed Morgan leave with Kitty, but ignored it.

"Let's watch wrestling!"

"No, America."

"Everything was originated from Korea, da-ze!"

"No it wasn't, Korea!"

"How about we watch some...YAOI!"

"NO, EMILY!"

"Aw~"

"Hey guys~! We have some news!" We heard Morgan call our attention. We turned to see Morgan and her arm wrapped around Kitty's waist. What are they...doing? "Might be easier to show it." Morgan turned Kitty's head around and the two were engaging in a passionate kiss.

.

.

.

Wait...what?...Oh...GOD! I had an epic nosebleed as I fell to the ground. Soon, the thought of gender-bending the two...yes, I'm that much of a sick person! Kukukuku~

"Oh my… God… You guys actually… Fell for it!" Both Morgan and Kitty were laughing their butts off. Wait! THAT WAS A JOKE? I quickly cleaned my mess with tissue I had in my pocket. What? I don't know when I'll need them!

"Huh~? What's wrong with them?" I heard Kitty say. I turned to see Morgan poking a frozen Romano and Kitty waving her hand in front of a frozen America, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Morgan whispered something into Romano's ear and he ran out the room screaming, "MY TOMATOES!".

"America, they shut down McDonalds!" Kitty yelled, but America didn't react to it. Strange.

"Guys, he isn't reacting! America? America? America, snap out of it, damnit!" He still didn't react.

"Damnit, if you don't get up now, I'll take your video games!" Nothing!

"Damnit, wake up!" Kitty suddenly slapped America hard! Ow~! He must seriously be in shock.

"Damnit… You idiot…Wake up, damnit…" Kitty began to cry and buried her face into her hands. We all watched with smirks on our faces as America wrapped his arms around Kitty. "I don't need your pity. Get off."

"No." Kitty looked up to see America's face. "Damnit, you fucking asshole!" Kitty tightly hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "You shouldn't have made me worry!"

"I was in shock. Is it a prank?" America asked, apparently not sure of the 'joke'.

"Of course it was! I-I'm not a lesbian!" Kitty said.

"Well, good." It seemed that America had said something under his breath. I mentally awed as I watched the sight in front of me. But the moment was ruined when Korea hugged me causing England to yell, "Git! Get the bloody hell away from her if you want to live!". Kitty bashed their heads together.

"OW!"

"Well, you shouldn't be yelling."

"What should we watch?" Moon asked, sensing the tension.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Bonds Beyond Time!" Meh, why not?

* * *

><p><em>Part 1:<em>

"_Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~!" In bold letters it said _"The audience is from Brooklyn."

_Yusei and his band started playing._

"Cute! Yusei has a British accent~!" I couldn't help but fangirl about it.

_Venice: Italy, the not too distant future._

"Why's he in Venice?" Italy asked.

"How the hell should I know? They'll probably say why…" Romano said.

"I like this guy," America said. "He plays Assassin's Creed! And he's being epic! He's almost as much of a hero as me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"His voice is cute~!" Kitty said.

"_Pwotaginist!"_

"MANDARK!" America and Kitty suddenly screamed in unison as they pointed at the screen.

_Neo Domino: The way too distant future._

"_YUUUUUUSEEEI!" Jack said._

"_What?" Yusei sounded annoyed._

"_Hey, could you settle a bet?" Crow asked._

"_What bet?"_

"_Is it gay to like the movie Top Gun?"_

"_It's totally not!" Jack exclaimed._

"_It's completely straight. I mean, what ever could be gay about male protagonists that call each other cute nicknames, play volleyball, and drive at high speeds on their vehicles?"_

"Gay…"

_Part 2_

"_Who the hell are you and what's wrong with your hair?" Yusei asked Jaden._

"_I'm Jaden and I'm absolutely flawless!"_

_Absolutely flawless~_

"_Stop being happy." Yusei said._

"_Ain't nobody in the world as fly as me!"_

"_I mean it, stop."_

"_Bitches just line up to get a glimpse of my sweet moves!"_

"_I'm going to tear the happy right out of your soul."_

"I wonder who that sounds like." Kitty said sarcastically as she poked England. I threw one of my beanbags at kitty, "Shut it, Kitty!"

"_Jaden," said the transparent demon girl behind him, "this man called your mother fat. I farted on him. He doesn't know yet."_

"_Hello~! I am extremely Asian!" the ghost man behind him exclaimed._

"_Yusei!" Jaden said._

"_What?"_

"_I see dead people…" He whispered._

"And there goes my respect." America said, which made me laugh.

"Who cares? His voice is cute~!"

_Part 3:_

_Yugi got up from the rubble. He looked around calling for his Grandpa. Then, he saw the bandana. He cried, "GRANDPA!"_

"_Can I have my Oscar now?"_

_All three were dueling Paradox._

"_No homo right?" Yusei asked._

"_ALL OF THE HOMO!" Yami exclaimed._

Another fangirl moment. "Yaoi…"

We continued to watch the movie until it ended. "That was awesome!" Prussia shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Kitty said as she headed to bed.

"Yeah, so will I" Em got up and went to her room. Everyone agreed and got up one by one to go to sleep. I yawned as I slowly picked up Lil' Iggy who had fallen asleep on my lap during the movie.

"Rubbish..." He mumbled cutely under his breath. I took all of my energy to resist squeezing my mochi. I headed to our room where I set him on a pillow that laid next to mines. I changed into my pj's, which were just comfy short shorts and a long t-shirt. What? I can wear 'normal' cloths if I want to! I climbed into bed and gently snuggled close to Lil' Iggy.

"Today was pretty good day" I mumbled to myself as I fell began to drift into a comfortable sleep. 'I love this place' was my last thought as I headed into a nice dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated!...Late. Sorry. But yeah~<strong>

**First off, I would like to start by saying my field trip was pretty awesome! ... If it weren't for that stupid deal! Apparently, the idiots didn't bring the money! Yet, being the idiot that I was/am, I agree to still ride the damn Ferris Wheel! My friends Taryn, Malora and Madeline went on the ride with me. Taryn and Madeline were recording the ride.**

**Anyway, the ride was about seven minutes long. And within two minutes, I began to cry. I was so scared! And my friends weren't helping one bit! At one point, they got up and tried to make me get up as well. I don't give a damn if the ride was slow, IT WAS FRICKIN HIGH! *sigh* After the ride, we ended up riding the navy pier wave swinger (google it). I actually enjoyed that one!**

**I think I have something against Ferris Wheels then... Oh! I totally forgot to mention I had at least two Snicker bars. I started to peacock* people as we were waiting for the cruise. It was fun :D. **

**And then, when we got on the cruise, it was PRUSSIA! *Ahem* Awesome! There was food, DJ, we were allowed to go explore the big boat. About six schools were there too! We spend most of the time on the flashy dance floor! Some of my classmates were having dance offs. It was pretty fun. We danced to so many great songs. Like the Cha Cha Slide! WHO'S WITH ME?**

**In the end, before we got off the cruise, the whole room where the music was taking place broke down into a song. We Are Young by Fun. Everyone began singing it. It was great!**

**I had a pretty good time on the cruise, other then the stupid Ferris Wheel. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed reading! See ya everyone~!**


	18. READ THIS!

**::Advertisements::**

**Hey there Awesome Reviewers!**

** Yes, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But there's stuff that keeps distracting me, and, well... I'm a very lazy person. *shot***

***Alive* Anyway, all that is besides the point! Me-kun (Me168), is having a contest! It's a contest to be a host in the 'Fun Hetalia Get Together'! If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's very entertaining and best of all...it has YAOI!~ (Now you're interested~ ((jk!...or am I~?)))**

**So yea, if you want the full details, you need to read chapter 10 of **'Fun Hetalia Get Together'!****

**If you enter the contest, then I wish you luck!~**

**xxx**

**Also, have any of you heard PewDiePie? I have mentioned him before on one of my stories (I just don't remember which one).**

**If you haven't, you should watch him and become a Bro!**

**PewDiePie is a gamer, a really funny gamer! He usually plays horror games (and ends up screaming like a little girl ((i do too)) XD). He likes to change his voice when he plays a character, and it's funny. He also names 'things', and those 'things' become FAMOUS!**

**Some Examples Are:**

**Chair = ( Fangirl Here!)  
>Golden Statue = Stephano (HUGE Stephano fan!)<br>Barrel = BARRELS! (They're suppose to be the 'enemy')  
>Pig's Corpse = Piggeh (Um, he's like a France in a way)<br>Zombie (From Amnesia) = Bro (I kinda like the Bros)**

**Etc.~ (There's lots more, but I'm not gonna waist your time anymore about this).**

**He's Swedish and has swears when he's ... just be him. Just watch this on Youtube: /watch?v=4dWIQ9N_tSc**

** ( : / / w w w . ? v = c )**

**And if you liked it, suscribe to him and become a bro! And if you become a Bro, ALWAYS BROFIST YOUR SCREEN WHEN HE DOES!**

***Brofist* **

* * *

><p><strong>::<span>FanFiction Petition<span>::**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**The Next Muse**

**Yumiko21**

**Asmileadaykeepmeway**

**Youwillnotstopme**

**Firewillburn**

**917brat**

**Smokkis**

**Heaven'sKnight15**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Swirly592**

**Emily Archor**


	19. MUST READ!

Yo! Listen up my Awesome Readers~

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.

YEAH! I'M PUMPED! (In a non-piggeh way)


	20. Chapter 18

I woke up feeling pretty good, even if it's a Saturday morning. I got up and did my regular routine. Get dress, wake up Lil' Iggy, get some breakfast and greet everyone else!

"Morning Myrna, morning Moon!" I greeted Myrna and Moon that had woken up.

"Morning Emily"

"Morning"

We walked towards Kitty, who was using the computer.

"Hi guys~!" Kitty greeted us with a wave.

"Hey Kitty~!" A sudden thought came to mind. "I wonder if there's a new episode of Pewdiepie…"

"BROFIST!" Kitty shouted. We both brofisted like bros (Or brodettes)! Morgan suddenly walked into the room and not looking to please.

"It's so early..." She said as she glared at us.

* * *

><p>It was later in the afternoon that everyone was up and active. I saw Lorelei walking by and quickly stopped her. "Oh, hey Lorelei!"<p>

"Hm? What is it?" She asked as she stopped walking.

"Wait right there!" I dashed off my room, grabbed the camera and ran back to where Lorelei was. "I forgot to give you back your camera."

"Oh. I thought you probably broke it or something. Thanks!" With that said, Lorelei walked away with her unharmed camera.

"FRANCE!" That was Moon! And that wasn't the usual 'France' scream. I ran towards the direction of where I heard Moon scream. When I got there, some were already there. I pushed through the crowd, only to see France being knocked unconscious.

"What happen?" I asked Myrna, who was pretty much just laughing at the scene.

"France tried to kiss Moon- and he was close! But Moon gave him a good beating." Myrna smirked and continue to laugh. I sighed, knowing France will always be France. A sudden sound came from my stomach, letting me know that I was hungry.

"Hey! Is anyone hungry?" I asked. Most raised their hands and nodded. ''Okay, I'll go tell China!" I looked around for China who was lecturing Korea about something. "Hey guys-"

"Emily! Tell her" Korea pointed to China, "that I claim all boobs!"

"Aiyah! I told you to stop with that, Korea!" China grabbed a nearby shoe and was ready to whack Korea with it. But Korea was able to escape quickly. "Korea!"

"Hey, China! We're kinda hungry. Can you make us something to eat?" I was about to turn around, but then I was being dragged towards the kitchen.

"Then you're helping me, aru." Oh no...

* * *

><p>After a few of my failed meals, China realized I couldn't do it and kicked me out of the kitchen. And then later, it was dinner time! After dinner, Kitty got up to announce something.<p>

"Guys~! I have an idea!" She was practically bouncing. "You know those stage shows where they hypnotize someone to do stuff? I WANNA PUT ONE ON~!"

"No." Morgan said.

"But it'll be fun!" Kitty pouted. "I already _can_ do hypnotism anyway…" Oh...germany...no! She was doing her puppy eyes. And not just the plain puppy eyes, but the most irresistible ones yet! There's no way Morgan can say no to that!

"Grrr… Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Morgan growled. Yes, growled.

"YAY!" Kitty cheered then ran out the room. Probably to get some materials or something.

"She's too damn cute…" America suddenly thought aloud, earning all eyes.

"Oh is she now?" Chloe said in a teasing manner. America instantly flushed a red color. He looked at all of us and began to stutter.

"N-no wait! I w-w-was just s-saying-"

" 'Saying' what?" England glared.

"It's pretty obvious America." Moon began to laugh, along with others. I was only able to smirk and tried to hold in my laughter as I tried to calm down England. He was close to strangling the poor stuttering, blushing, embarrassed unit. Kitty came back in with a box in her hands.

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she tilted her head to the side. Making a cute affect.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" America started panicking a little, which only make things more funnier. Kitty just shrugged and had us follow her to the living room.

"Now, I need a volunteer! Just one will do." Kitty asked and earned a few hands. Though, there was no way I was doing it. I wasn't going to question if Kitty truly had the skill to do hypnotism.

"Hmm… Oi, Frog! Come on!" France was called out.

"Of course!" France calmly walked up to the front. "I just wish to prove you wrong about your silly 'ypnosis."

"Oh trust me, you'll be eating those words soon enough." Kitty grinned and showed France the box that she was holding. She opened it to reveal some pretty looking pendulums. I just wanted to touch one~!

"Pick one." Kitty said. France picked a red colored one.

"The color of l'amour~!" He said all dramatically.

"Just follow my directions…" Kitty switched her tone of voice to a soothing humming sound. "Focus only on the pendulum as it swings. Follow it with your eyes only." The red pendulum started to swing back and forth.

"Relax… Becoming more and more tired…" We all watched as France's eyes began to flutter.

"Deeper… and deeper… You're too tired… You can't look away…" France began to blink quickly. "Stay focused… Soooo sleepy…" We could all see that France was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"And… sleep." Kitty suddenly snapped her fingers causing France to close his eyes and drop his head. Kitty looked towards our way, noticing the many shocked faces.

"Okay France," Kitty began talking to France, "whenever I say 'sleep' and snap my fingers, you will fall back into this trance deeper than before. Do you understand?" France nodded, causing Kitty to grin. Oh she was planning something! "What is your biggest fear?"

"… Becoming ugly…" Really France? I rolled my eyes.

"When you wake up, you'll think of yourself as the most beautiful person in the world without fear of anything. But, when I say 'hair' you'll become as uglier than you've ever feared." Kitty had an evil look. Oh, that clever girl! "Waking up on five… One, two, three, four, five!"

France began to wake up, though at first, he looked a little confused. But then he grinned and laughed. "It feels so good to wake up!" He said while admiring his own body.

"Hey France! I have a gift for you!" Kitty said as she shoved a mirror in front, which had increased his admiration for himself.

"I must be ze most beautiful person in ze world!" Ugh. I think I'm gonna puke.

"What does that make the rest of us?" Kitty asked.

"Well, if you had better hair, you'd be close." I couldn't help but smirk, he just left himself vulnerable.

"Hell no, I like my hair the way it is!" Kitty grinned in her evil way. France suddenly dropped the mirror.

"NOOON! It iz not possible!"

"What is it France?" Kitty innocently asked.

"Zat- My reflection! It turned UGLY!" France was seriously freaking out about this.

"But your face didn't change! Maybe you were seeing things!"

"You are probably right…" He another glance at the mirror and shrieked. "NON! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M TERRIFYING!" France's outburst caused England to laugh his butt off.

"How do we look compared to you _now_?" Kitty asked.

"MUCH BETTER, MUCH BETTER! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE GODS COMPARED TO MOI!" Gods? How ugly does he see himself as?

"Sleep." Kitty snapped her fingers, causing France to go into another trance. "Okay, your opinions about yourself turn back to normal." Kitty put on a thinking face, then got an idea. "When you wake up, you'll believe you are a WereFrog,"

'WereFrog'? Like, sort of a...were..wolf? A could suddenly feel a headache coming, so I tried to shake it away. It didn't work, but I just ignored it and placed my attention back to Kitty.

"You're human by day and night, but on a clear night with a full moon you'll turn into a frog. You've been able to keep this a secret but there is a big risk tonight! There's a full moon that is covered by clouds. When I say 'full moon' the clouds will part and you will turn into and act like a frog. There's no where to run or hide! Waking up on three… One, two, three!"

Frenchie woke up and looked pale.

"What's wrong, frog?" Kitty (evilly) asked, causing France to flinch at the word, 'Frog'.

"N-nozing! Nozing at all!" He began to panic a little.

"You're looking a little green…" He flinched again. Some of us giggled. "I wish it wasn't so cloudy now!"

"I actually like ze fog! It's quite pretty…"

"If only the clouds would part and the full moon would come out!" All eyes were on France. His sudden panic look was replaced with a blank look.

"Ribbet! Ribbet!" Everyone burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Come here Froggy!" Kitty called out while patting her knees as if calling a dog. France couched down and began to hop towards Kitty. He even stuck his tongue out and snapped it back into his mouth. Which, I couldn't help but find it funnier.

Kitty chuckled before saying to France, "Okay Froggy, say bye to everyone!"

"Ribbet!" It cause her to laugh.

"Sleep." and with that said and done, France went back into trance.

Kitty went back to thinking. Everyone whispered to one another about who funny France was just now. "Okay, now your biggest fear is bugs!" Kitty said, "When you wake up, there will be bugs all over the floor and whatever scenario I describe becomes real. Wake up… Now."

France woke up once again and looked at the floor. Horror covered his face and he suddenly pulled his legs of the ground.

"The bugs are starting to jump on your shoes. You might wanna do something about that." Kitty stated as France jumped on a chair, letting out a shriek. He began to swat away the invisible bugs.

"One just landed on your lip!" Kitty said.

"NOOOOON! NON GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" France swatted at his lip.

"Looks like its dead. What a mess…"

"Ewwwwwww…" That just made me laugh.

"Sleep." He fell into the trance once while still standing on the chair. "Sit down." He did as he was told. Kitty suddenly positioned their chairs so they faced each other, giving us a side view. "Okay, now you're my mirror. You can still talk and make facial expressions, but you can't move unless I do." Kitty smirked. "Wake up!" She raised her arm to shoulder level, making France do the same.

"What are we doing?" France asked, he was confused.

Kitty only shrugged, France doing the same. "I dunno." Kitty suddenly fake slapped herself, having France slap himself. But he like, REALLY slapped himself by the sound of the slap.

"OW!"

"Why are you hitting yourself~?" Kitty asked as she fake slapped himself again, making France slap himself for real.

"Stop!"

"Okay!" Kitty then picked on invisible stubble. though France really had one, so he ended up pulling a hair came out his stubble.

"OW!" France couldn't comfort his pain since Kitty had brought her hands down onto her lap. She then turned to us.

"Are you ready for the finale?" She asked us, followed by, "Yes!"

"Non…" France whimpered.

"Sleep." Kitty snapped her fingers again, France falling back into the trance. "You aren't my mirror anymore. Instead, when you wake up, you'll think you weren't hypnotized. Whenever I say 'love' a bolt of lightning will hit your arse. When I say 'bye', you'll remember every detail and only keep one trigger in your subconscious mind. 'Sleep' will still be there. Waking up… now!"

France woke up, smirking. "Ha! I knew your little show was fake!" Oh, how wrong he is. Kitty pouted.

"No fair! I thought you'd be stupid enough to fall for it!" She looked a little angry, but we could all tell that she was only acting. She turned to us and began to talk.

"Okay, please don't hate me because it didn't work! I like love a lot-" France interrupted Kitty by jumping up.

"ARGH!" His hands were on his butt. "Lightning hit me!"

"You're such an idiot, France." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Lightning doesn't strike indoors! As I was saying, I'd love it if-"

"ARGH! OW! IT HURTS!"

"Do you MIND? I'm trying to talk to the audience!" Kitty glared at France.

"But it hurts!"

"Stop being such a drama queen! You know what, get out of here! Bye France!" Kitty smirked. France's eyes grew wide as he realized the truth. He ran out of the room, completely embarrassed. Aw, I feel sorry for him now. Kitty began to laugh hysterically and it took her a while to calm down. We all clapped as she bowed down.

"That was awesome!" She said as she laughed. I suddenly felt a pain hit through my head. I don't know why, but I felt uneasy. Kitty had pulled America out. We all looked at the two curiously. Kitty grinned, suddenly showing us some shark-like teeth. We gasped.

As the two talked to each other, another wave of pain spread through my head. Kitty looked at Myrna and said "Right?"

"Damn straight, I will." Myrna said as she stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Italy asked, terrified.

There was a sudden bang and the next thing we knew, the wall behind Kitty and America had caved in.

"Now!" America and Kitty both jumped to the side. America then grabbed Kitty's arm. I'm not sure if the pain that was spreading through my body was making me see things but...Kitty transformed into a scythe, blood red blade. Then, black, bat-like wings sprouted on Myrna's back. She stood in front of us, as if protecting us of what was about to happen.

Question is, what's about to happen?

* * *

><p><strong>I. Suck. At. UPDATING! I deeply apologize to Kitty, I know I should have posted this sooner. LUCKILY, I FINALLY HAVE!<strong>

**Now, I have recommendations for my Awesome Readers! If you like my versions, then here are the others!:**

**Morgan: **Swirly592 = Kill Me Now****

****Kitty: livvykitty = Kill Me Later****

****Moon: Moonlightgirl513 = Killer Good Time****

****Chloe: ChloeHaku = Pinch Me Now****

****Myrna: Myrna Maeve = Time To Kill****

****Em: Italy Lover99 = Kill Me Please****

****Almost have the whole gang! So enjoy reading. 'Till next chapter~!****


	21. Chapter 19

_"Now!" America and Kitty both jumped to the side. America then grabbed Kitty's arm. I'm not sure if the pain that was spreading through my body was making me see things but...Kitty transformed into a scythe, blood red blade. Then, black, bat-like wings sprouted on Myrna's back. She stood in front of us, as if protecting us of what was about to happen._

_Question is, what's about to happen?_

* * *

><p>I was confuse. Everyone was! We had no clue what was going on. And I couldn't even focus clearly with the headache I was having. All I could, strangely, was sense what was going on around me. For example, I could sense some kind of thing hovering over us. It didn't have a physical form, it was . . like a force-field type of feeling. The ground suddenly shook. I could sense that something was underneath us. It was more than one.<p>

Ugh! Why is everything so blurry! Nothing was making sense! I want to know what's going on?!

Also, everything seems to be moving fast. The battle . . ? That's it. It's a battle. Suddenly, there was a scream. A monstrous scream. Is it . . over?

"Dude, that was epic!"

I snapped back into focus after hearing Kitty. I got up. That . . force-field is gone. And so was whatever was underground. Yet . . something seemed off. Something was still lurking . . it's that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. Except, I _know_ someone is watching us. No, not us. One of us . . ?

"SHUT UP! I'm starving!"

I looked back at the group, only to see Kitty eating a red egg-like thing. What. The. Hell. Kitty?!

"I'll explain. I'm a scythe, and America is the only one who can truly use me in battle. Without me, he's just sticking around, uselessly using his fists. Without him, though, I'm pretty useless too. We need each other! Simple as that." Kitty explained. Uh, well it's a good enough explanation for me. Just think Soul Eater.

.

.

.

I really got to finish watching that show.

"You guys should've seen your faces when I turned into weapon form! Look it!" I watched as Kitty suddenly changed into a . . sword?

"HUH? I thought you were just a scythe!" America said confusingly.

"I thought I was too! This must be a new weapon form!"

"Cool!" America picked up the sword . . Kitty. Suddenly, he passed out!

"OW!" Kitty turned back to her human form. "America, what the hell?"

The two began to talk to each other . . pretty loudly.

"Our secret's out, but everyone else here has secrets too!", with that said, my attention was all on Kitty. She points to Moon. "Do you know what the hell you are?"

"I don't know . . . " Moon said, looking a little panicked.

"Wait for a second!" And with that, Kitty went off to who-knows-where.

"Hey, Emily? Are you okay?" I turned around to see Arcadia. I nodded.

"Yep~ just a little headache" I laughed it off.

"Moon, drink this!" Kitty said when she got back. Poor Moon, she drank it.

"I don't feel any different." Moon said.

"Look inside yourself. Do you feel anything?"

"Y-yes . . . Two power sources? What is this?" Moon said after awhile. A couple of confusing minutes passed by until Kitty finally came to conclusion that Moon was a Mistborn.

"A Mistborn . . . ?" Moon asked, confused. "What's that?"

"I don't know! I just know that you are one!" Kitty said in a way that Italy would ask, 'Do you want some pasta, ve~?' during a battle. Then from there it just got weird. But I just ignored it. I still felt uneasy. Someone was with us and they didn't belong. They're a danger. But . . . to who? And why?

"YOU SOUNDED LIKE RIN!" I 'eeped' when I heard Kitty shout. I look back. "Well, I'm gonna sleep now. Night!"

With that said and done, Kitty plopped herself onto the couch and fell asleep. Yep, she can sleep that quickly. Everyone began to just leave and talked among themselves about the crazy events. I was going to leave but couldn't help and watch America pick up Kitty and carry her off. Hehe~ cute.

* * *

><p><em>I was . . in a field. A field of red and darkness. <em>

_It was surrounding me. _

_The field seemed to be surrounded by dark forests._

_~**ZZZZZZZZZZ~**_

_Sh-she's got me._

_It's Her._

_Not Her again._

_Please._

_No._

_No!_

_NOOO!_

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sweat. I can't . . . I can't stop seeing her! I got up and headed to the bathroom. I need a shower. A nice calming, relaxing shower.<p>

-X-X-X-

After my shower, I heard the _pleasant music of that holy blow horn._ Nope. It was just that annoyingly, loud blow horn of Morgan's. Ugh, time to get to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 6:55 At School ::<strong>

I sigh. Another day of school. I really don't want to be here.

"Allie? . . Allie?!" I turned my head at who Morgan was calling. She seemed a bit familiar . . I think she's one of the popular girls.

"Hi there. I'm Alison, but most just call me Allie. I've never learned your names... You seem to avoid me and my friends." Yeah. We tend to stay far away from them whenever we can!

"Did you hear? Amanda's in the hospital!" Amanda? In the hospital?! "She had rapid weight gain, a large decrease in sight, loss of balance, and lots of other weird symptoms!"

That's weird . . and awesome!~

"Kitty~! What the hell did you do~?" I turned to Morgan's voice. She didn't sound too happy. Then the chase begun. "COME BACK HERE!"

Yep. This is normal . . compared to what we usually do. Well, time for class.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 7:15 Gym ::<strong>

I walked in and sat down at the pool area's bleachers. We waited for the teacher to take attendance.

"Archor?"

"Here." I raised my hand.

"I have a pass for you. You're needed in the main office." The teacher said as a pass and note was handed to me. I nodded and walked out. Why am I going to the office? I didn't do anything to get myself in trouble! Unless . . _'Mr. Bonnefoy'_ reported me for hitting him with a book. That bastard! I am so getting him at home!

Oh. Already here. I walked into the office and walked up to the counter. There was a lady, who instantly stuck out her hand. I gave her the note and pass. She looked it over and told me to sit.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 8:07 Algebra ::<strong>

Well I was almost late for this class, but luckily I made it. So, apparently, my schedule was changed. But only a few classes.

"Please pass the homework that was due today."

.

.

.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 9:00 Biology ::<strong>

So I got in trouble for not doing my Algebra homework. Aw, well. At least we didn't get homework for this class.

"Everyone, I need your safety forms!"

.

.

.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 9:52 French::<strong>

French class with France.

.

.

.

Crap.

I sat in the back of the class, glaring at France. We were given a test. Yep. Test already. But it was to see how much French we knew. He kept looking at me with that damn smirk of his. I shook my head at him and tried to focus on the test. I was able to translate some sentences:

_'France is _ :_

_a) __the country of love~_

_b) __the country everyone lo__ves~_

_c) __the most amazing country ever~_

_d) All of the above~ {heart}'_

No. I grabbed my pen and wrote my own answer:

_'e) an idiot who I'll be beating up soon!'_

Hm . . something was missing.

_'{drawing of France being beat up by England and Emily}'_

There~ I'm satisfied. And it's not like I'm really going to beat him~ maybe~

* * *

><p><strong>:: 10:44 Art ::<strong>

Well this class was changed. I don't mind~ Though, what shocked me a lot was that the guy before was there! I sat down next to him.

"Hey. They moved you here too?" he asked me when I sat down.

"Yeah" I chuckled. "This is a strange coincidence~"

"Yeah it is."

"Class, get ready to learn life~" the teacher spread her arms. Yep. I am so going to love this class!

* * *

><p><strong>:: 11:36 Lunch ::<strong>

Ah~ lunch!

"PASTAAAAA~!" Morgan shouted.

"PASTA!" I said as well as all the other Hetalia fans.

We are having pasta today. Awesome!~

"I wonder what other Hetalia fans are thinking when they see the units..." we all froze at what Moon said.

"... You didn't have to make us think of that." I said as I face planted onto the table. "I bet the England fangirls want him..."

I ignored everyone for awhile. I'm too upset right now.

"WHY?!" I felt someone slam there head onto the table. I looked up to see Morgan was the one who slammed her head. "Yeah, sure... Just don't destroy the house."

"Morgan, who was that?" Chloe asked.

"Duncan. He's now going to live with us." I whimpered. I don't mind Duncan, I just whimpered because I was still upset about the England fangirls.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 12:28 World Studies ::<strong>

Ehehehe~ another switched class. I am so going to enjoy this~

* * *

><p><strong>:: 1:20 English ::<strong>

I love the fact that England's my teacher, but I hate the way my classmates are around him! I practically glared at everyone who was mentally fangirling and/or dazing dreamily at Iggy. I heard a laugh and turned to Morgan.

"Huh? What are you laughing at?" I asked as I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You sweetie. You're like a wild dog guarding it's territory" I lightly glared. "It's sorta cute~!"

I huffed at her and looked away, "Well, at least he knows I like him. Unlike Romano." I was able to catch a glance of Morgan blushing.

"I-I don't like him! H-he's really annoying too!" Some people next to us stared at us then focused on their work.

"_Sure_ you don't~" I said mockingly and rolled my eyes. I went back to read "Speak", a book we have to read for class. But I couldn't help and look up at England. He looked a little annoyed about something.

* * *

><p><strong>:: 2:15 Bus ::<strong>

Time to go home~

"Guys. I have some bad news." Morgan said.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"Duncan decided to live with us." Morgan announced, causing Kitty to slam her head against the seat.

"NO!"

"No hurting/threatening him either. He has pocket knives." Morgan warned.

"Knives?"

"Yes. Knives."

Great. Hopefully I get to talk with Duncan!~ He seems cool!

* * *

><p><strong>:: 3:00 Home ::<strong>

Home at last~

When we got home, we saw Duncan sitting outside the front door.

"Why are you outside?"

"Those units of yours locked me outside."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Just kick Russia out of my room. I DID NOT REALLY KICK HIM." I couldn't help but laugh. "What?!"

"It's just something that Morgan would do as well!" I said as I continued to laugh.

"Why are you comparing me to him/her?!" Morgan and Duncan said at the same time. I tried to hold back another fit of laughter.

"You guys are so similar!" I said.

"No we aren't!" "Stop saying what I'm saying!" "Cut it out!" "I mean it!" "You're annoying!" "So are you!" "Fuck off!" "DIE!" And with that, the two continued to argue. Oops~

* * *

><p>Eventually we were let in and the moment I stepped foot into the house, I was suddenly pulled into a room. I was about to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. It had a stench of . . hamburgers? I bit down hard onto the hand.<p>

"OW! Emily!" Oh. It was America.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I just needed to ask you a question." he said with a determine look on his face.

"Well, could you just ask?! Ugh, fine, what is it?"

"W-well . . . say there's this girl I like-"

"Kitty?"

"Wh-what?!" His face flushed red. "N-no! Just shut up and listen!"

I glared at him.

"Please?" I nodded. "Say there's this girl I like-"

"Kitty." I mumbled. He glared. I smirked. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"And I want to make her like me back, or impress her! How would I do that?"

"I say you ask her questions!"

"Questions?"

"Yep! Simple ones of course~"

"And . . ?"

"And well Kitty- I mean . . girls usually like you by first look. Of course not all~ And girls also like gifts! But not all."

"So I get her a gift?" I nodded. "Like what?"

"Something nice and pretty, I guess."

"So, flowers? Don't girls like that?" he asked.

"Oh, flowers? I love lilies!" I instantly turned to Kitty's sudden voice. "Roses are pretty too!"

It was Kitty for sure and England too!

"Ahem, Kitty, you _still_ have a spell to reverse. You'll try in here so that we can stop you if you try something to escape again." England said.

"Big brother~!" Kitty pouted.

"Get to work."

I saw America getting up to ask Kitty something, but England just tackled him to the ground. And sat on him. "No."

Kitty began to do some spell . . which turned out wrong~ "OW!"

"Kitty, are you okay?" England asked, a little panicked. I was just trying not to laugh at her.

"I'm fine… just lightheaded." She said as she felt something on her head, then she looked behind herself and saw a tail. Yep! Kitty was a neko! "HOLY SHIT."

"Now, don't panic, Kitty, it'll wear off soon! It's not the end of the world!" England said, although he was the one panicking.

"Kitty… You look ridiculous!" Okay, more like CUTE!~

"I'm half cat! Yay~ Nya!" Kitty giggled.

"I can't see! Someone move!" America said after awhile. He finally got up and saw Kitty. "Are those real?"

The idiot began to pull Kitty's ear. Kitty didn't like that and ended up scratching America, which he let go. Now I really couldn't help but laugh!

"Serves you right, git." England said with a glare.

"You okay, America?" Kitty asked as she leaned over him.

"I'm fine. I was stupid enough to that, so sorry!" Kitty stared at him for awhile and then tugged on Nantucket! Which caused America's face to go red. "A-ah!"

"Now we're even!" Kitty said. Nice one~ Suddenly, Kitty's ear and tail disappeared. "Aww… I wanted to stay half cat!"

"Just go on to the next spell." England said. I just watched as Kitty flipped through the book and seemed to pick something at random, which made me feel a little uneasy. Kitty began to chant out the spell. I turned to England who looked like he was thinking on something really hard. Then, his eyes grew wide as if he realized something. "Kitty! Don't finish the spell!"

Though, I think it was too late. Kitty finished it. I looked behind Kitty and my own eyes grew wide. Behind Kitty was a painting that seemed alive. It flowed like water that was deep in the ocean. It was . . . pulling Kitty in! She was going through it!

"England! Help me!" she cried out as she struggled to break free. I was frozen. I couldn't move even if I tried. Something . . no, someone was holding me! Yet, there was no one near me! I watched as America dashed to save Kitty. But . . they BOTH were pulled in.

"KITTY! AMERICA!" England ran to help them . . . but it was too late. They were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone . . . it's nice to be back!~<strong>

**Missed me? Yes? No? Maybe pasta?**

**Well, it really has been long since I updated. Sorry about that!~ **

**Anyway, to make up for the long time, I made a long update!~ Yay!~**

**And happy new years!~ 2013!~**

**And is anyone else excited for the new season of Hetalia with new animation?!**

**BECAUSE I SURE AM!**

**Well, must go. I shall update . . . eventually~**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


End file.
